Friend Like That
by imusic
Summary: Leila is coming home to finish up her senior year. Sees old faces again. ReidXLeila. Chase sees something worth having and he's ready to take it.
1. The Intro

My name…that's a lame beginning, well might as well stick with tradition, right. I'm Leila Farr, pronounced Lee la. Some people call me Lee for short, I don't know why, my name is already short. Ok so I lived in Ipswich all my life until my 8th grade year when my parents decided to get a divorce. Sucks I know, so I moved with my mom to Grand Junction Colorado. It's a city sort of, it's not as big as Denver or anything. But it's nice and warm in the summer.

Ok so my mom had recently gotten married to her boyfriend for four years, you think he would have popped the question earlier. But whatever, so his name is Tim and he's an alright guy. I don't hate him or anything, he's nice caring, loves my mom, so what more do I have to ask for. Nothing. But on the other hand my dad wants me to live with him again. Says he has both feet on the ground again. What ever that means. So I decided that since it's my last year of high school and all the really nice colleges are on the other side of the Appalachian Mountains. So I'm coming back. Joy.

My favorite car in the world is my Hummer H1. So what if it's old, it's great off road. Which is one of my favorite pass times, but anyways if I could take it everywhere I would, like that one thing you couldn't leave home with out yeah that my car…and my ipod. So I packed everything up and drove all the way over to my dad's house. That was the only way I could take my car. So I saved up enough summer job, babysitting, birthday money to cover the gas, hotel/motel and food costs.

Let me tell you driving across the country is not all peaches and cream, if I could…ok I'm not very violent…only when it calls for it but I could literally kill a few people. Like the ones that run stop lights and stop signs. Like they couldn't take three extra seconds or a minute tops to stop. I would like to grow old thank you.

As I pulled into the small town of Ipswich it was raining and gloomy. Great. My favorite weather…not. I drove through the one of few main streets of Ipswich, I pasted Nicky's. I smiled to myself, remembering when I was in 8th grade that I couldn't wait to go to Nicky's. I

shook my head, I drove for 15 more minutes and most of the landscape was scenery. I found a drive that was so hidden by the over growth of the bushes and trees that you would have to know where you were going or you would miss it all together. As I headed down the drive way I saw the dirt road that led to the flats next to coast. That would be a great place to drive. I put my car in park and turned it off. I sat there for a minute or two just taking in my surroundings.

Nothing had changed. Mom's favorite tree was still by the front door, blooming pink flowers, with its white painted shiplap sides and blue shutters and the lawn was nicely kept. By the way the drive looked you would expect to come up to a nice post card colonel house. I got out of my hummer and walked up the steps. This was it, no going back now.


	2. Sara

I rang the door bell; I waited patiently until the door swung open.

Revealing a man around 6"2 with hair the color of salt and pepper, he had really dark blue eyes and his skin had a coppery tint to it. Yes as you may have guessed this is my dad. Quinn.

"Umm, hey dad," I said, what else am I suppose to say. Nobody prepares you for these types of things.

"Leila, my baby girl!" he gave me a big hug, the kind that's really embarrassing when your with friends and you had just done something that anyone can pull off but your parents still think you're the only one in history who can do it. Yeah that kind of hug. I hugged him back. I like knowing he loves me; I didn't really spend a lot of time with him when I was little because he was gone over seas with business trips that would bore me to death. I would drown in my own drool from it. But he seems happy, so that's what counts, right. I arrived one day before school started. He led me into the house and it still had my old baby pictures and grade school picture day photos up on the walls. A nice thing to see makes me feel even more like a dork.

"Your mother told me you decided to drive rather then fly, but she didn't give me your cell number so I couldn't call you, a little miscommunication on my part sorry about that," he was standing there in the living room looking out at my car. He frowned.

"What?" I asked, I liked the way my car looked, a nice army green, boxy shape, very safe. I couldn't see why he wouldn't approve, he spent me some money for a car, I just saved up the rest and bought a Hummer H1.

"I just never thought you were into those types of cars, that's all," he said while he shook his head.

"So when are you moving into the dorms?"

"I guess when Sara gets here, she's in the same building or hallway which ever," I said looking at the old photos of me and dad on the mantel.

"Sara already moved in, she came by last week and asked when you were coming and when I told you were driving, she told me to ask you to call her," dad told me. I nodded and walked over to his fish tank, it had all kinds of rare fish in it. I tapped the glass a little before I turned around and faced my dad.

"Did you get my bed frame and dresser from mom?" I asked. He nodded and beckoned me to follow him to the garage.

"It came in two days ago, nothing was damaged, as far as I could see, I checked everything twice," he said. I went over and hugged him. I know I just got on in but school is tomorrow.

"Thanks dad."

"Your welcome Lee, do you need help loading this into the back of your vehicle?"

"Yeah, could you, oh and do you think you could help me unload it, it's a bit heavy looking," I laughed a little.

"Sure."

I drove to Spencer with my dad tailing behind me. By the looks of it I wasn't the only one moving in late. I looked at my watch it was 2:00. By the time we were done unloading everything it was 5:00. And I still had everything in their boxes. But least my bed and dresser were set up. My dad had left about an hour after the bed and dresser were put together. Yes I do have a mattress. I'm the last dorm room in the hall way, right next to the bathrooms. Which is ok I guess no house hold accidents here.

I sighed and got up from my sitting position for the last hour, I stretched my back and legs before I left my dorm to look for Sara. I had put my hair up in a messy pony tail with my brown bangs tucked behind one ear, wearing nothing but a pair of track sweats and a white baggy shirt. The perfect outfit mind you.

I walked down to room 313 and knocked lightly on the door.

"Kate…Oh Leila!" Sara squealed, pulling me into the room.

"Yeah because I have black hair and brown eyes that's me Kate," I said sarcastically.

"Sorry it's just I've been waiting for her to call or come by and take us to the party up by Marble Head, do you wanna come?" Sara was digging through her dresser and making her way over to her dresser.

"And how do you know Kate?" she asked. I smiled to myself ah good times, good times.

"She's dating…well you know the guys that I talk about?"

"The ones you grew up with here, the four of them? Yeah why, what about them," she was looking at herself in the mirror with a knee high dress. I smacked my forehead, Sara's smart really she is, but sometimes I wonder about her.

"Sara, Kate is going out with one of those four guys, his name is Pogue," I said. She turned around month open wide eyed.

"Shut up! No way, that is so cool! I have so much dirt on them now! Oh this is going to be fun; you should come with us to the party, meet up with old friends…please!" Sara was now shaking me by the shoulders.

"Ok, Ok, I'll go just let me go find something," I said making my way out to the hall way and down to my room. I rummaged through my boxes of clothes and found my favorite pair of faded jeans and a black top, hey it's at the beach, why freeze my butt off. I decided to leave my hair down, I grabbed my car keys, don't get me wrong I love Sara but her car isn't meant to be off road let alone on the back road. I looked my door and ran down to Sara's dorm.

"Sara you're pretty enough! Meet me at my car along with Kate!" I shouted as I turned the corner of the hallway. Then I smacked into somebody and he dropped a box filled with papers.

"Yikes! I'm sorry I didn't see you…I'm Leila by the way," I said as I picked some of his papers.

"Oh its fine, I should have been more careful, and my name is Chase…Chase Collins," he put his hand out and we shook hands.

"Well it was very nice to meet you Chase but I have to go and meet some friends of mine," I laughed.

"Oh, ok cool, thanks for helping me, I guess I'll see you later," he gave me a wave and headed down the hallway. How sweet, I made a new friend today. I sang to myself down the steps and outside. Kate was already there tapping her foot. I rolled my eyes, what a diva.

"Why your highness, forgive me for not putting out the red carpet," I laughed as I did a mocking bow. She laughed out loud and gave me a big hug.

"I'm so glad your back! Don't worry I haven't told anybody about you coming, I just can't wait to see their faces!" she squealed.

"Yeah I know," I opened the driver's door and put the key into the ignition. It purred to life. I rolled down the window as I saw Sara coming out the doors.

"Sara hurry up, by the time we get there I'll be 90!" I joked.

"Oh shut up and drive," she laughed as she smacked my shoulder as she got into the back.

"My pleasure," I smirked.


	3. Bonfire!

When I pulled up I parked by another hummer but this one was a H1 and black.

I hopped out of the car and walked over to it.

"Well baby boy looks like you finally got some taste," I said to myself.

"Come on Leila! They could be here already and you're looking at cars!" Kate yelled.

"Coming," I ran over to join them as they made our way down to the bonfires. I put both of my arms around their shoulders.

"Well ladies I don't know about you but I plan to have a good night, speaking of which I see a lovely looking guy that I have not had the pleasure to meet yet," I smiled. "Be back in a few, oh and Sara stay away from Aaron." I walked over to the stranger I was talking about. But of course I run into my least favorite person.

"Look what the cat drug in," Kira laughed. I smiled to her.

"At least the cat still wanted me and didn't puke me back up," I retorted.

"I'll keep you anytime," Aaron smirked.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth, excuse me as I go wash out my mouth," I said with a fake gagging motion. I walled away and headed toward Sara and Kate.

"And who's that?" Sara asked pointing to Chase who I had met in the hallway.

"Their here," Kate breathed.

"Who?" Sara asked looking around. I covered my eyes with my hand and dragged it down my face, she what I mean.

"Sara, who do you think Kate is talking about?" I swung my arm around her shoulders.

"Oh my gosh! Their here! How do I look?" She whispered to me. I shot Kate a sideways glace. My hands were now crossed and working on keeping my vital organs warm.

"Sara you look fine," Kate reassured her.

"Hey Kate," Caleb said. His eyes shifted from me to Sara.

"Caleb," Kate replied. "Hi you're late," she said putting her arms around Pouge's neck.

"Hey, had a thing with the family…who's this?" Pogue motioned toward Sara and I.

"This is my room mate Sara, this is Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms and Reid-" Kate was cut off. Way to be Reid.

"Garwin, Reid Garwin, good evening."

"Good evening," Sara replied. Such a nice person Sara is. May be a little to nice, Reid is just sucking up to her.

"You know Sara was my grandmother's name, you know you remind me of-"

"Caleb Danvers and you don't remind me of my grandmother in any way," Caleb cut Reid off, who didn't look to happy, Reid was never one to be out of the spot light let alone it being taken from him.

"Good," Sara laughed. The flirt, I smiled to myself.

"And I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting you before," Caleb turned his attention to me. I put both of my hands on my hips trying to look angry. Before both of us burst out laughing. He pulled me into a big bear hug.

"Man have I missed you," Caleb laughed.

"Thanks I've missed you too, now put me down unless you think I'll look good in blue," I said as I was dropped to the ground Pogue pulled away from Kate.

"Well it's been awhile hasn't it," Pogue hugged me too but gave me a noogie in the process.

"Hey, hey, let me go," I whined as I tried to fight my way out of his grasp. He let me go and just laughed as I tried to fix my hair.

"Well baby boy, I have to say I'm impressed, you finally got some taste even if it is a car," I joked with Tyler. He was the gullible one, Reid and I would always play jokes on him.

"Hey Leila," he mumbled and looked at the ground blushing, that's Tyler for you.

"Wait Leila is here!" Reid looked over behind my shoulder. "Where?" Then he looked directly at me. "Surely this can't be her, this can't be the tomboy that I would hang out with all the time could it?" he smirked. I punched him in the arm. Reid just laughed and stepped towards me and hugged me.

"I missed you," he whispered in my ear. His breath sent goose bumps down my arms.

"I missed you too Reid," I answered only loud enough for him to hear.

"Hi Caleb," it was the killer of everything good.

"Kira," Celeb said. Yep the flower killer herself with her little groupies, Reid still had his arm around my shoulders.

"How was your summer?" Kira asked. Poor Sara, she didn't know weather to stay quite and let the two talk or butt in. Me I would have shoved Kira and then well you can get creative when people fall to the ground.

"Umm…" Caleb glanced back at Sara. Kira caught him and turned around.

"I'm Kira," she said to Sara.

"Sara."

"Tell me how does one get into Spencer from the Boston public," she sized Sara up as if looking for some sort of threat. I was about to step toward her and give her a piece of my mind but Reid held me back.

"Give it a rest Kira," Caleb sighed.

"Why don't you give it a rest," Aaron said as he came in between Caleb and Kira.

"I don't want any trouble Aaron," Caleb said looking down at Aaron.

"You posers make me want to puke," Bordy said.

"Is that right," Reid smirked. Oh great.

"Let it go," Caleb said to Reid. But I could tell Reid was just itching to do something to Aaron. Some things never change.

"Aaron buzz off, if Kira wants her nose job messed up let her now go away I don't think I can handle breathing the same air as you for to long, its already contaminated with little miss-" The jerk cut me off.

"I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you, because I think I would have remembered some one as feisty as you," Aaron looked me up and down, I threw up in my mouth again. Aaron could make any sentence dirty, yuck.

"Back off man, you don't even deserve to kiss Leila's shoes," Reid said, it was my turn to hold him back.

"Leila!" Kira and Aaron said at the same time, both looked a little shocked.

"The one and only," I said dryly. Just then Aaron shoved Caleb, Pogue and Tyler stepped forward.

"Caleb I think you owe Kira an apology," Aaron turned his attention back to Caleb and Sara.

"Actually I think Kira owes Sara an apology," Caleb pointed from Kira to Sara

"Watch this," Reid whispered, just than Bordy threw up all over Aaron's letter men jacket. All seven of us started to crack up; I looked over at Reid who just smirked at me.

"Uh guys Todd just called and said he saw three cops headed this way," the DJ announced over the speakers. Looks like the parties over. We walked over to where we had parked, Reid still had his arm around my shoulders. Which was comfortable, I wasn't one to complain.

"Do you need a ride," Pogue asked Kate. They were walking in the same style as Reid and I but with all the mushy lovey dovey stuff in between.

"No Leila drove us out here," She replied.

"See you back at the dorms?" Pogue asked her.

"No, I'm getting tried, I'm just going to crash, call me in the morning?" Kate kissed Pogue. We barely did anything how could she be tired!

"I could use a lift," a voice behind me said. I looked over my shoulder and Reid's arm and saw Chase trying to catch up to us.

"Oh hey Chase, I didn't know you were coming," I said. He just gave me a shy shrug. Such a nice guy.

"I thought you guys were going to go at it," he said to Caleb referring to the Aaron incident. "His friend's puking sure came at an opportune time."

"Didn't though," Reid looked down at me and winked. I just rolled my eyes. As we came up to the Hummers Reid just looked at me than back at my car and back to me again. Then his hand over the top of the hood, his eyes flashed than went back to his normal light blue eyes.

"Reid," Caleb and I said at the same time. In a warning kind of voice, I hopped into the drivers seat as Sara and Chase got into the back. Kate still had the front. As I turned the key nothing happened, this was not happing! It was fine before…REID!

"My car won't start!" I shouted in an annoyed tone more toward Reid than anyone. He did something to my car, the jerk.

"Just hop in with us," Tyler offered as he rolled down his window. Reid just smiled.

"I can't just leave it here!" Ok remember that whole thing about the one thing you could never leave without, yeah one of those times.

"I can fix it for you," Reid offered. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course, how could I forget," I said sarcastically. Reid hopped out of Tyler's hummer and ran over to mine. I popped the hood and left the rest up to Reid. In 3…2…1.

"Try it again," he told me. I turned the key and it worked. What'd ya know, it worked!

"Oh thank you, you're a life saver!" I mocked. Reid just laughed as he walked over to my window.

"Well you know me Lee," Reid leaned in and kissed my forehead and handed me a piece of paper.

"See you later," he ran over to the driver's door, pushing Tyler over. I put my car into drive and drove out onto the back rode; I'll just leave the cops up to the boys. They'll have a better time anyways.

As I said good night to everyone, I flopped on to my mattress and gave a heavy sigh, when I heard a crinkling noise from my back pocket. I pulled out the folded up piece of paper Reid had given me earlier. I unfolded it and read:

_Hey see you at 1am your place_

_xRx_

I looked at my watch it was 12:30 now. Great.


	4. You Know

There are some people you don't mind when they come over and than there are others that you only wish they wouldn't come over and they do. Have no idea what this has to do with my situation but I thought I might add my two cents in for the day.

So I had still had on my outfit from the bonfire, because lets face it, I only got to wear it for like half an hour. Lame. I was trying to up a box on the top shelf of my closet, curse my mom for being 5"3. Ok, so trying is an understatement, I am hopping up and down trying to put it up on the self, and it's not working!

"I give up," I said to my self and set the box down on the floor.

"BAA!" I jumped back, as I turned around to be surprised by Reid who is sitting on my bed reading a Cosmo Girl magazine. One of the things I never thought I would see Reid read.

"So…am I one of the four guys to date before you graduate?" he teased. It was one of the bold headers on the cover. Along with "posters" of hot twins, I forced the blood in my body to stay away from my face.

"No, but I thought about Tyler being one," I shrugged. Reid hated it when I mentioned Tyler getting something from me. It's like when you have a best friend and you love spending time with them but then the other best friend hogs your best friend and they know it. That type of thing.

"Pu-lease," Reid scoffed. See I told you.

"So why didn't you tell us you were coming back, I would have helped you pack." He was now lying on his back with is head dangling off the side. So everything he saw was upside down.

"I thought I would like to see your guys' faces, you know I'm a sucker for surprises," I shrugged. I put a shirt on a hanger and hung it up in my closet.

"Yeah, I have to admit it was one of the best surprises I've gotten," he sighed. "I missed you when you left," he finally said.

"Yeah I missed you too."

"It's been pretty boring not having you around, you know, nobody to play pranks on and then blame you for it," Reid smirked. He looked as if he were remembering one of the pranks.

"Oh, thanks that makes me feel better," I said sarcastically.

"Oh, it's not like Caleb or Pogue would beat you up for it, and Tyler couldn't take me if he wanted too," Reid gave a heavy sigh. He lifted his legs over his head and did a front flip motion and was now on his feet.

"In short Leila it's been a living hell without you," he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, we swayed back and forth. I put one hand on his arms and the other I reached over my shoulder and threaded my fingers through his hair. I gave a big satisfied sigh. I heard Reid chuckle.

"Why can't we tell them yet?" he asked me.

Ok if you're wondering I have been dating Reid Garwin for about a year…now. He comes down during the summer and spends time with me and my family. Sweet I know. The only reason he acts like such a butt is, well I don't know but that's Reid. We haven't told anybody because I was afraid of how the rest on my friends would treat us, being a couple. Like they couldn't joke around with me or give me a hug because they were scared that my boyfriend would beat them up. You know.

Yes I know I have my hands full but hey its not like I have to deal with Pogue, he can be really protective of Kate and that would make me kind of mad. But Reid just knows when to back off and leave me alone. Like right now, I could ask him to leave and he would, he wouldn't beg to stay or ask endless questions if he made me mad. And I would do the same with him. Our communication level has no end. Which I like.

"Maybe some time this week, just let me get settled in, ok?" I said. I could deal with everything later as soon as my room was cleaned up.

"Ok," he leaned down and kissed my temple. "Do you want any help?"

"That would be great," I said dipping down and putting the box that I had been trying forever to put up on the top self.

"I was just doing that to be nice, I didn't think you would actually make me work," he whined.

"Well tough," I smiled at him as I sorted through a box of clothes putting them away in my dresser.

"Wow," Reid said behind me. I turned to see what he had gotten into. I found him holding one of my many scrap books.

"HA! That was long time ago," Reid was sitting on the floor at the foot of my bed. I climbed on to my bed and crawled over to him. I lay on my stomach looking over his shoulder. The photo was of Caleb, Pogue, Reid, Tyler and me in a huge muddle puddle sliding around on our stomachs like a slip'n slide. We were all in 5th grade.

"Yeah, that was fun, oh look at that one," I laughed and pointed to the next picture. It was one of Reid, Tyler and me. All of us were sitting on a fence licking pop sickles, but Reid had smacked Tyler's out of his hand and it fell to the ground. That was in 3rd grade. Reid and I both laughed at the memories. The rest of the night wasn't very progressive; we looked through all my scrape books. But a pictures and say a thousand words.


	5. Sleep

My head bobbed up and down as I dozed off. Finally I stopped trying to fight my exhaustion and put my head on Reid's shoulder.

"Lee, don't fall asleep like that," I heard him whisper. I tried to form words but came out to nothing. I felt Reid lift me put and put my head on the pillows. I could feel myself slipping into a heavy hazy sleep. Then I left Reid put a blanket over me, it was just the right temperature, right in between being hot and cold, cozy. Reid climbed onto the bed also, I felt myself roll toward him as the mattress sunk beneath him. Usually we have rules on how far we go with each other, due to his past history. Like we won't make out in public, just seeing other people do makes me gag, and we won't grab each other, yeah you know what I'm talking about with out having me explain it and we respect each others person. It wasn't that easy to get to this spot of our relationship. It took about a…year. So the whole bed thing is alright for now I trust him.

"Good night Leila," he mumbled. I just let out a dreamy sigh.

The next thing I know my alarm clock is going off. I turn over and my nose hits something hard. Reid's collar bone to be exact.

"What?" I mumbled still groggy from being a sleep.

"Reid, push the snooze button or I'm gonna push you off the bed," I mumbled and pushed him a little to put a meaning to my point.

"Ok, ok," he said, as he lazily pushed the button. I propped my self on my elbow and looked down at Reid, who was sleeping on his back, he looked so sweet with his arm over his eyes and the other inter twined with mine. Than I glanced up at the alarm clock it read 11:00 am.

"Reid!" I bolted up right. "You have to go, Sara is gonna be here any minute, and I'm sure Tyler is wondering where you've been," I said as I threw off my blanket. I was about to get off the bed when I felt an arm go around my waist. Reid pulled me back and I ended up on top of his chest.

"Just a couple more minutes, I don't get to do this often," He said as he kissed me. It had seemed like forever since I've felt his lips touch mine. Which a month will do that to you.

"Hmm…" I agreed against his lips. I was slipping into a hazy fog, when a knock on the door interrupted us. Reid brought us both up to a sitting position we were both gasping for air.

"Quick act like you're helping me and that you didn't spend the night," I quickly whispered. We both jumped up off the bed, Reid started folding random blankets and I put my hair up into a messy ponytail.

"Coming," I yelled as I made my around boxes that were scattered around my room. I opened the door to reveal not one person but three.

"Leila! Oh hey Reid, I didn't know you were over here," Sara waved; Reid gave her a smile and a nod of his head as he continued to fold blankets and sheets.

"Hey Sara, Kate…and…" Reid said but faltered on the third person.

"Oh, sorry this is Chase," I introduced the third person. "He's new this year," I finished. Kate's eyes darted between me and Reid a couple of times. This is just great; the queen of drama and gossip might just ruin our secret and tell to the whole school before we're ready too! Or worse she could tell the guys, and I don't want Caleb or Pogue watching every more I make.

"We came over here to see if you wanted to come to town with us, and to see if you need some help but I can see you already snagged Reid over here, Tyler told me to tell you he's also on his way over." I love Sara thank you who ever she got her slow realization from.

"Oh…oh good! I was wondering when he would show up, when I called him and Reid only Reid showed up we've been working for about an hour, thank you I was afraid he was going to ditch us," I lied. Sara and Chase seemed to buy it but Kate just seemed to be trying to read in between the lines, which I was desperately trying to erase. I didn't need a lecture from Caleb on how he didn't think Reid was good enough for me.

"Well that's nice, so I have no idea what were doing tonight, but Pogue and I are more than likely going to Nicky's, do you and Reid want to meet us there when you're done here?' Kate asked. I glanced over at Reid who was just looking at me nodding his head.

"Yeah that'll be fun," I answered, while I was playing with the door handle.

"I hope that's an invitation that I'll be able to answer also," Chase asked. Kate smiled and nodded. But Chase wasn't looking at Kate he was looking at me.

"Kate said it was open so yeah, sure why not the more the merrier right?!" I said, maybe he needed a voiced answer so he didn't feel like he was intruding.

"Ok cool so see you than," Kate said as she started to walk down the hallway.

"Bye!" Sara waved her hand and pulled the door shut. I let out a big sigh of relief. I turned around to see Reid walking around the bed over towards me.

"Lets pick up were we left off shall we," he smirked. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"We shall," I felt a smile grace my lips. Our lips barely touched when another knock sounded from the door. I heard Reid groan out loud, I told a step back and opened the door. It was Tyler. Of course.

"Uh, hey guys," he waved. Reid slammed the door on his innocent face.

"Reid!" I hissed. "You can't just do that!" I opened the door again, revealing a stunned looking Tyler Simms.

"Sorry," I mumbled, as I pulled him in by the sleeve.

"That's fine, I'm used to it, I just thought I would drop in and see if you needed any help and to see if you had heard from Reid, but I see you already found him," Tyler looked around my room. "Well have fun, I'll see you guys later," Tyler spun on his heel and started to head out the door. Reid and I looked at each other and then both grabbed Tyler and dragged him in to my room. No way are we cleaning up my room alone. I'm active but not that active. I'll take or drag all the help I can get.


	6. Yes she is!

My stomach growled ordering me to get something to eat. I looked down at it and patted it reassuringly that I would feed it in a little while. Tyler was busy smashing boxes and looking like a kid at Christmas. While Reid was leaning against the wall looking annoyed that Tyler was still here.

"Okay you guys I'm starved and tired of being cooped up in here, so I'm going to get some lunch," I stated as I picked up my jacket and headed towards the door. I did have a shower and a clean pair of clothes on. The its Sunday relaxation kind.

"Yeah and by the looks of it we're pretty much done," Tyler answered, busy picking up the remains of the smashed boxes.

"I also have to sigh up for track and get my class schedule," I picked up a couple of pieces of paper that I would need in order to get into a school sport. I love running I am more of a sprinter than a long distance I usually run the 100 up to the 400. I love the adrenaline rush you get when your at the blocks waiting for guy to say GO! We made our way down to the commons which was bustling with people.

"Hey Reid where were you last night you didn't come back to the dorm," Tyler said as he waved to some people he knew. Reid had long ago put his arm around my shoulders casually.

"Do you really wanna know," Reid side glanced over to Tyler.

"Yeah probably not," Tyler continued to walk with us to the main office. We finally got there when miss flower killer showed up.

"My, my what do we have here," Kira did that fake giggle. "Well seems we have another wanna be track star," she smirked.

"What are you talking about being a wanna be," I said. Who did she think she was, calling me a wanna be.

"Well let me tell you a little secret," she took a step closer, I did the same thing until we were nose to nose. "This is what I do this is my glory spot and I'm not going to let you take that away, you don't deserve it anyways."

"Hate to spoil your fun Kira, but there's no I in TEAM, check your spelling before you get in my face again," I said as I spun on my heel and walked back over to Reid and Tyler.

"Oh and Reid my room at 8:00, we'll have some fun," she laughed and walked away. I stopped dead in my tracks. Angry was an understatement I was fuming any minute I would start seeing red.

"Not on your life," I hissed to myself. If Kira was going to push me around and everybody else she was dead wrong. I was so angry I didn't even notice that Reid was hugging me. I instantly wrapped my arms around his middle and returned the soothing hug.

"You know I wouldn't," Reid whispered into my hair.

"Yeah, I know," I let out a sigh. "I'm just mad that I let her get to me and it's like she knew it would." My stomach growled again. I smiled to myself as I heard Reid laugh a little.

"Okay guys this is awkward, being the third party," Tyler said as he stood out of our little circle of two. I looked up at him and laughed.

"Sorry Tyler, would like to join?" I asked as I held open my arm welcoming him in.

"That's fine, it will be kind of weird hugging Reid, but I wouldn't mind hugging you," Tyler said, looking at Reid.

"Wow Tyler, that was forward, what happened to you when I left," I laughed.

"He hit puberty," Reid laughed. Tyler glared at him.

"Let go get something to eat," I announced, grabbing both Reid and Tyler's hands dragging them toward the cafeteria.

"Hey there's Pogue," Tyler said as he went in front of us and plowed the way through the busy crowd.

"He doesn't look to happy," I mumbled. It probably had to do with his bike or with Kate, I say five bucks it's about Kate.

"Hey man, what's up?" Reid gave Pogue a slap on the back before sitting down next to him. Tyler sat on the other side, I took the seat across from them, in front of Pouge sat a basket of chips and a still unopened sandwich.

"Hey can I have this?" I asked pointing to the food in front of Pogue, he nodded his head. "Thanks."

"It's Kate," he growled. I now owe my self five bucks. Lucky me! She's hanging out with that Chase kid, and I don't like it," he ran his hands through his hair. I rolled my eyes. See he can be way over reactive. This is the first time she's even been with Chase and Sara is with her.

"He doesn't even like her," Tyler said, "I'd say he was interested in Leila." I started to choke on the soda I was drinking. Reid's head snapped up, which in this case might have given him severe whip lash.

"What!" I said my throat was scratchy from my near death experience.

"Yeah, just the way he was looking at you last night at the party, maybe he's trying to get Kate to hook him up with you," Tyler shrugged.

"I hope so," Pogue said. Whoa wait! Do I get to say anything in this, its my life and Reid is already occupying that space and I happen to like it that way. Don't get me wrong Chase seems nice and all but I only met the guy yesterday.

"Over my dead body!" Reid stood up so fast he shook the table.

"Dude! Its not like she's taken," Pogue glanced from me to Reid.

"Yes she is!" Reid yelled.


	7. Pool

Can't say that went very well. So after that whole insentient Reid and I ended up at my car. I didn't say anything I was still getting over what just happened. First Kira than the news that Chase might like me and Pogue all for me hooking up with him so he'll leave Kate alone and than Reid telling them I'm taken. Ok so I'm glad that Reid said something, and I'm glad that's out in the open no more hiding or anything, I'll just handle anything they throw at me like an adult. Mature. Reid was rubbing his hands over his face.

"Reid," I took a step closer to him, he was leaning up against the car door.

"I'm sorry I told I know you wanted to keep it a secret a little longer but I just snapped. How could they just talk about you as if you weren't even there, and that whole thing that Chase might like you-"

"Reid," I held his head in my hands. "Its okay, I'm glad you did, I was getting weirded out anyways and I would rather you spill the beans than Kate," I said, he just wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. I stroked his hair.

"Do you want to go any where, any where a way from here?" he asked, it came out muffled. I glanced down at my watch it was 3:00.

"You wanna hang out at Nicky's for awhile," I asked. In Ipswich there are only so many places you can go.

"Sounds good, I need to teach you how to play pool anyways," Reid said. The loser. He tried to teach me when he came down but never turned out right. Either I would lose interest or I would hide the pool balls until he finally noticed that my stripes were disappearing faster than I was hitting them. That's when he tackled me and pinned me down on the floor until I told him where they were. I love those times.

"Yeah and this time I'll win without hiding the pool balls," I felt Reid laugh. He brought his forehead up to mine and rested it against mine for a while. Until his lips claimed mine. My arms wrapped around his neck as he held my waist dragging me closer to him.

"Let's go," he said in between kisses. He pulled my keys out of his pocket. I have no idea why Reid doesn't have his own car; he has everything else…almost everything. Maybe he doesn't like the gas prices. Yeah right! He can afford to spend a little cash. Okay my little rant is finished. I slid into the passenger seat.

"You know you could have just called me and told me you were coming to see me, instead of making my car break down," I said referring to last night.

"Yeah well I wanted to have an excuse to kiss you even if it was on the forehead," he said looking at the side mirrors backing out.

"Aww, thank you, that was sweet of you, uncalled for but sweet," I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"You know me always willing to please," he mocked. I laughed. Yeah that was Reid to a…..I got nothing. Okay so that wasn't Reid at all but you know what I mean. We pulled up to Nicky's seven minutes later. As I opened the door Reid was coming over to me, he held out his hand lacing our fingers together.

"Why hide it right," he kissed me on the temple.

"This may have turned out better than I planned," I said as I kissed him back. As we walked into Nicky's it was empty save for the three or four people eating at the tables or booths. Reid led me over to the pool tables. I could beat him if I wanted too. Okay that was total lie but a girl can dream.

I gotta say I am doing fairly well at this game. Sure every solid pool ball I would hit in a pocket the que (Sp?) ball would follow but hey at least I'm tied with Reid. Who is by the glaring at the pool balls. I'm just gifted. And he's not cheating! I gave him a pat on the back for that. When the boys turned 13 it was Reid who told me about the Son's of Ipswich thing. And it was Caleb who later filled in what happened to them if they used it too much. So I've been on Reid's case every time he uses it. But when it comes to Aaron or Kira I'll make an exception, very little ones though. The rest of the guys don't know that Reid told me, but come on I would have felt way out of the loop. So after asking the right questions Reid told me. What a softie.

"Your turn Lee," Reid said with a smug look on his face. He tried for the eight ball but missed on purpose. The loser. Reid is really good at pool with or with out his "special" powers.

"Fine but don't come crying to me when I beat you," I said as I set up to aim the eight ball into the right hand corner pocket. I had no idea why you have to call the pocket with the eight ball. I'm just lucky if it even goes in. I hit the que ball and smacked into the eight ball. It was about to go in when it suddenly stopped. Stopped.

"Reid!" I hissed. I turned around to see him smirking at me. "I was going to win you loser!" I ran at him. He dropped the pool stick and caught me. I couldn't move what so ever. Reid took my pool stick away from me which I was trying to hit him with but wasn't doing so well. Then the next thing I know Reid is laughing at me. At me!

"Reid I was going to win, you big baby," I struggled.

"Yeah right," he laughed. I gave up and put my on his chest. With a defeated thud.

"Oh well," I mumbled.

"Sorry I stopped the eight ball," he whispered.

"That's all right you men have to have some pride right," I laughed.

"Hey," I heard the frown in Reid's voice. In the back ground "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls had begun. I felt Reid begin to sway. He's never one to dance, usually its when were alone. But since no one was really here I guess he didn't have a problem with it, so I just went with it.

We start to sway more then Reid spun me out and spun me back to him. Where he caught me in a dip, just as the song ended.

"Where did you learn that?" I gasped.

"Here and there," he said before he gently kissed my lips. In the back ground I heard a couple people clapping. Reid stood me up right and smiled at me.

"You hungry?" he asked I nodded my head. I was still dizzy for the dance. Reid led me to the bar, where he ordered a burger and some fries with two cokes. I was resting my chin on my hands with my elbows propped up on the bar counter waiting for our food. When Reid wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on the top on my head.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"What Caleb is going to do to me when he gets here," he replied. Great. I forgot about Caleb. When I was younger I had a huge crush on Caleb, but not Reid because he was my best friend, you don't like your best friends that was just weird. So when I was 13 I found out from Tyler, that Caleb liked me too. So Caleb ended up being the first boy I kissed. Yeah. I know. I wouldn't talk to him for the longest time, but after we found out that we didn't like each other anymore, everything went back to normal again. And I don't think Reid knows?

"Well, you two look cozy."

Reid and I both turned our head to see Tyler walking up to us.

"Hey Tyler," I replied casually as if nothing was different.

"Hey man," Reid said with a nod. Tyler clapped him on the back.

"So….when were you going to tell us man, and when did you two hook up?" Tyler asked as he took a seat on one of the bar stools. Looking like he was about to get the coolest present in the world. No the universe.

"We were going to tell you some time this week," I said.

"And we've been dating for a year now," Reid finished. At that Tyler fell off the stool.

"You're freaking kidding me! You've been going out a year with Leila and you never even let it slip!" Tyler's voice cracked a little as he started to talk faster and faster. "After we would tease you…I can't wait to see the look on Caleb's face!"

"Okay Tyler we got it," Reid swatted at him. With out food and drinks in hand we headed over to one of the tables.

"I wonder what he's going to do to Reid, hey Leila what do you think Caleb's going to say?" Tyler asked.

"Shut up Tyler," we both said at the same time. Its not like Caleb can break us up.


	8. Nicky

"Reid what's wrong?" I asked as Reid came back inside. I was sure Reid was going to get into a fight with Aaron or Caleb more than likely Caleb. So Reid beat him with a combo shot, big deal. Yeah he used his powers and I wasn't very happy with that but by the looks of it Caleb had already told him off. And I think the last thing he needed at the moment was to here that from me. The thing that Reid was mostly like mad about was what Caleb said about us being together. I looked over Reid and saw glass on his back. _Caleb_ I growled to myself.

_Flash Back_

"Hey Kate, Chase, what are you two doing here?" I was on my way to get a refill while Reid tried to shut Tyler up about the whole Caleb thing. In the end they both went to play pool. I watched for awhile, but got bored and decided I wanted to another drink. That's when I ran into Kate and Chase and no Sara.

"Oh well we just got done watching that new Brad Pitt movie," Kate said.

"You just saw that movie and don't remember the title?" Kate shrugged it off.

"Where's Sara?" I asked looking around to see if she was a step behind. Kate's eyes lit up. Not good.

"You'll never guess who she's with!"

"Caleb," I said dryly.

"How did you know?" Kate did her stance with both hands on her hips and her head cocked to one side.

"Lucky guess," I shrugged. This was just great; Caleb is hitting on my cousin! Ok so Caleb doesn't hit on girls but this is Sara were talking about sweet little innocent Sara!

"Well Sara is totally into him, she was talking about him nonstop, it was so cute! I mean she and Caleb would be so cute together, don't you think so? I mean come on its like she knew him already, she was telling me all this stuff she knows about him, it was so cute!" Kate kept gushing. I never thought the word cute could be over used but once again I was proven wrong. I rolled my eyes.

"Kate she knows so much about Caleb because I told her," I said. I pushed the Dr. Pepper button and the soda started to fill my cup.

"Wow, I didn't know you were that close," Kate grabbed a cup and filled it up with Diet Coke.

"Kate she's my cousin, the only way we're here is because we begged our parents to let us come, they said if only one of us got in we couldn't come, but if both of us made it we could," I took a long sip of my drink, waiting for the information to sink in.

"Wow, I never expected that…so now are you going to tell me you're dating Tyler," she laughed.

"I wish!" I heard Tyler yell. Reid smacked him in the arm. "She's dating Reid!" This time Reid punched him. Tyler rubbed his arm. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"For saying that about Lee and telling what's not yours to tell," Reid said as he shot the eight ball into the corner pocket. Tyler scoffed.

"Reid?" Chase echoed, with eyebrows raised high. Kate was still silent. I waved my hand in front of her face, her eyes snapped and she was back from where ever she went.

"No Way! You're dating Reid!" she exclaimed. "For how long?!"

"Well Reid here asked Leila out last year when he went to Colorado for the summer," Tyler rang out. How did he find….I hate their powers with a burning passion.

"For a whole year! Reid and you didn't say anything! This is huge! This is bigger than huge, what's bigger than huge!" Kate started to stand up but I pushed her back down. Umm I don't know the word enormous; gigantic any of those words are bigger than huge.

"Does Sara know about this," Kate suddenly leaned over the table looking at me straight in the eye. I had to lean back in order not to hit heads with her.

"Uh…yes," I said. Of course she did, I tell Sara everything, and she met Reid not the first summer he came down but the one after that. Reid seemed to get along with her and she agreed not to tell anyone, so what was there to complain about.

"What about Caleb?" Kate suddenly asked. I rolled my eyes at the sound of Caleb's name.

"He doesn't know does he," Kate gasped.

"Why are you making such a big deal about it, it's not his problem, it's not even his relationship. Its mine and Reid's. And he doesn't need to be in it," I firmly stated. I was really getting tied of this whole what's Caleb going to do. Ooo I'm so scared. Not. He could jump off a cliff for all I care. Ok so I wouldn't want him to kill him self because than I would care, but you get my drift.

Chase was just sitting there taking everything in. Looked over to him and gave him a sympathetic smile. The first time he hangs out with us he has to see us fight. I kind of felt sorry for him. It's not that much being stuck in between two people arguing.

"Sorry Chase, this isn't what we normally do," I motioned from Kate to me. "We usually have a fun time; its just things are a little out of hand."

"Oh it's fine, well not fine that you're fighting, but that….well you know what I mean," he cleared his throat, to try and avoid the awkwardness of it all. I laughed and nodded.

Just than Aaron and his little gang of followers walked in, they like to think their Spencer's finest athletes but their just posers along with Kira.

"Great," I heard Kate mutter. Aaron made his way over to us; I glanced over my shoulder to see Reid's back was to me. But I saw Tyler tap him on the shoulder. I turned to face Aaron.

"So….Leila I was thinking you me and a movie than we may progress to something a little more than pg13," Aaron said as he ran his gaze over me.

"I...I think I'm gonna be sick," I said as I quickly covered my mouth, trying to hold down my fries and half a burger.

"Oh come on babe, don't be like that," Aaron made a move to touch my shoulder but I quickly dodged his hand. Someone caught Aaron's hand midway. I looked up to see Reid.

"Don't even try to touch her," his voice was dangerously low. Aaron just smirked.

"Please Garwin, you would be even lucky…scratch that you wouldn't be lucky…at all," Aaron said.

"That was lame," Kate whispered to me. I smiled in agreement.

"Shut up Abbott, you don't deserve Leila your nothing but a poser and a player, you aren't interested in her at all," Reid said getting in between me and Aaron.

"Big words for such a little man who did the same thing," Aaron said taking a step closer to Reid. I shot out of my chair. And stood behind Reid.

"The key word there Aaron is 'did'," I said. "And my answer is no not ever," I finished.

"Why not?" Aaron raised his eyebrow, he's so dumb.

"Because I don't like you and I'm with Reid," I stated, lacing my fingers with Reid's. It looked as though I had just smacked Aaron across the face. I sort of liked this reaction. Reid smirked.

"Oh yeah, that's why I won't let you touch her," Reid mocked. "You know what, don't even talk to her or you may be missing something that you'll need on those more than pg13 nights," Reid quoted Aaron's line as he was up in face. Aaron was fuming mad, and stocked away. I stood up on my tip toes and kissed Reid on the cheek.

"Thanks," I whispered in his ear I saw him smile. He turned and gave me a light kiss on the lips.

"Anytime," he said as he went back to playing pool with Tyler.

"That could have been bad," Chase said, playing with his napkin.

"Reid and Tyler wouldn't let anything get out of hand," Kate reassured him. I nodded in agreement as I took another sip of my soda. The rest of the time we just sat there talking about all sorts of things sometimes Reid and Tyler would stop by and talk for a little while before going back to playing pool, I found out that Chase was hilarious. He would make Kate and I laugh so hard we had tears in our eyes. Twenty minutes passed by and it was now 6:30pm when Sara and Caleb walked in. I waved at Sara who put a huge smile on her face. She sat down in between Kate and I while Caleb settled in next to Chase.

"So how are you ladies this fine evening?" Caleb asked us.

"Couldn't be better," I answered him.

"Yeah you totally missed Reid tell Aaron off," Kate informed him.

"About what?" Sara asked. My eyes got wide as Kate was about to tell them why, so I kicked her underneath the table.

"Ow!" Kate glared at me, as I shrugged my shoulders. Sara seemed to have had made the connection.

"Hey guys," Pogue said as he walked up behind us.

"Oh hey babe," Kate kissed Pogue's cheek.

"Hey man did you know Reid is going out with Leila," Pogue said causally as he shrugged off his black leather jacket. "I tried to call you and tell you but your phone was off." I was trying to keep my breathing normal. And still trying to figure out why I cared what Caleb was going to do. But then it came to me, he's like my other father figure in a weird and twisted way. Okay let's just make it a brotherly figure; there now it's not so awkward. A very, very over proactive one.

"Pogue!" Kate hissed. "Not yet!" I closed my eyes and slowly opened them to see a wide eyed and angry looking Caleb. Not good.

"He's…what?" Caleb choked. I was looking for an escape route, but found none.

"Leila Farr," only Caleb uses my full name when he's really, really mad. "Is that true? Are you dating Reid?"

"Yes," I surprised myself with how calm I said it. Just then Caleb shot out of his chair. Pogue was instantly at his side. I looked around for Reid, only to see him get pushed in the chest by Aaron. This day just keeps getting better and better. Then I saw Tyler and Reid follow Aaron and his friends outside. Caleb and Pogue quickly followed. This is not going to turn out good.

_End Flash Back_


	9. Addicted

Reid held my hand as we walked out of Nicky's. I could tell Reid was trying really, really hard not to blow up a car. We stopped at my car once again. I put my other arm on Reid's shoulder. He turned around and kissed me. I could feel the intensity and passion in it. It was nothing like I've felt before.

"That's how I feel about you…always," Reid whispered to me. His pale blue eyes were glowing from the light of the moon.

"Reid…what did Caleb do to you," I asked as I brushed away some of the glass off his shoulder to add to my point. Reid hesitated for a moment before he unlocked the doors.

"Let's talk in here," he said as he opened the passenger door for me. I climbed in and watched Reid walk in front of the car and slide into the driver's seat. He put the key in the ignition and the hum of the vehicle was all that could be heard. I took his and hand and held it for awhile. Reid made tiny circles on the top of my hand with his thumb subconsciously.

"Reid," was all I said. It was all I had to say. He looked at me and I could see the pain in them. Then the anger came back.

"He…Caleb, you know how he is, yeah I know he cares but it's my life, my choice! And he thinks he can just say something and its final no discussion!" Reid's voice started to climb as he continued. "Then Aaron goes and talks to you like that and then tries to touch you! Who does he think he is! I had to hold my breath just so I wouldn't make him burst into flames!"

I smiled slightly at the thought of Aaron going up into flames. Marshmallows! Okay my imagination is getting away from me. That's gross. Okay mature 18 years old here.

"How can you smile about that, Aaron was way out of line-"

"Reid, I was smiling because I could picture you doing that," I explained before he could continue.

"Oh," Reid said as he exhaled and rested his head on the steering wheel. I rubbed his back as I picked some of the glass out of his shirt.

"How…how did you get glass all over your back?" I cautiously asked.

"Caleb threw me into a case of bottles out behind Nicky's," he mumbled.

"Caleb did…WHAT!" I cried. What's his problem he can't just go pushing people around. Who died and made him god? I had my hand on the handle and was about to go and give Caleb a piece of my mind, but Reid's hand shot out and grabbed onto my arm.

"Wait…I…I started it." I shut the car door. "I was mad and then Caleb came to see if Tyler and I were ok, but then he…just turned, he said it was my fault," Reid was searching my face for something.

"About…about what?" I asked.

"The dead kid, he supposedly went to the bonfire," Reid said as he slowly released my arm. I read about him in the morning paper, he was at the party.

"How could he blame that on you," I asked bewildered, sure Reid could be a bit of a butt, but that doesn't mean he just goes around killing people. Where did Caleb come up with something like that?

"How can he say something like that to you? Does he even know you?" I asked.

"I told him I just fixed your car and then he's like no I'm talking about later, and I said I didn't use later, and I didn't I was with you the whole night, so after I said that to him I left," he gave a sigh. I closed my eyes and rested my head back on the seat.

"I'm sorry that this had to fall on you," I muttered.

"What do you have to feel sorry for it's not your fault," he replied. I hate it when people do that. Yeah we all know it's not my fault, but what's wrong with being sympathetic towards the person!

"I know it's not, but it's not fair that you are either," I stated. "Why would Caleb say, think it was you and not one of the others?" I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at him.

"Leila…you know how I told you what happens when we use our powers to much?" I nodded my head. "Well if we keep it up long enough we get addicted, but after we ascend if we're still addicted we age so fast that pretty soon you could look 85 at 20 just within a couple of days…" he told me. I didn't like where this was going. I turned away from his face and stared straight ahead. Forcing the thoughts of what Reid was saying out of my head.

"Lee…" Reid held up his hand and stroked my hair lovingly. I squeezed my eyes shut as if to keep the truth from sinking in. It couldn't happen to me to us. We were suppose to graduate, date some more, heck maybe even get married and have a family. But then all of that crashed.

"Reid…are you…telling me…that…that you're addicted?" I choked out. I felt him pick my up and squeeze into my seat with me on his lap. We just sat their holding each other.

"Yeah Lee, that's what I'm trying to say," Reid whispered in my hair. I squeezed my eyes shut again as the tears leaked out onto my face. I hid my face in his shirt. Trying to get away from what fate had written. Reid put his hand under my chin and brought it up, and nuzzled my cheek.

"So after you ascend in July, will you start to age?" I asked while I nuzzled him back.

"Yeah, unless I can break it by then," he pulled away so we were looking into each other's eyes. Caleb assumed it was Reid because all the guys knew Reid had trouble controlling his need to use.

"Then some one else did it, if you didn't," I finished lamely. He nodded. I let out a heavy sigh and rested my forehead against Reid's chest. This is not a good way to start the school year.

"Come on lets get back to the dorms, its getting late and I don't want to run into Caleb on our way there," he said as he moved to get into the driver's seat. He put into drive and backed out of the parking lot. This year was going to be an interesting one by far.


	10. Breakfast

The beeping of my alarm clock always brings me into a mood. I swear the person who made that sound lived in his mother's basement and hated the world. So just to make everyone else suffer he invented the ring for the alarm clock. I'm gonna burn his basement. The ringing still continued, I rolled over onto my stomach and slammed the snooze button. And slowly opened my eyes.

"Oh wow, too bright, too bright," I said to myself as I grabbed my pillow and flung it over my eyes. The sun was finally shining and I'm hiding what's the matter with me!

I fling my comforter off and jump up, the pillow still shielding my eyes. When my I tripped over the only box left in my room, I felt my self falling forward.

"Not good!" I squealed. I landed with a thud, my face cushioned by my pillow. I really feel felt like a retard. I even felt the blood rushing up to my cheeks. This is stupid I'm in my room, by my self, and I feel embarrassed. I quickly jumped up throwing my pillow onto my bed. I looked at the alarm clock it read 6:30am. Ok good I still have half an hour till breakfast. I walked over to my closet and grabbed my uniform, along with my towel and shampoos. And headed toward the bathrooms.

I hummed a silly little tune that I made up in my head. When I walked in I almost stepped on some glass, which looked like it use to be a light bulb. I shrugged my shoulders and stripped off my pj pants and tank top and hopped into the shower. The water was cold, but that was okay I would have just fallen back asleep if it were hot. I stepped out of the shower and realized I forgot got my shirt. I gathered up my remaining things and quickly poked my head out of the girls bathroom doing a quick scan of the surrounding area, looking to see if anyone was there. There wasn't so I quickly walked down the hall. Praying no one would see me. I jinxed myself. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I froze in mid step, and slowly turned around.

"Chase!" my voice squeaked. The blood rushed to my face.

"Uh, you dropped this," he said as he held up my school id. I snatched it away from him.

"Thank you," I said quickly and walked back to my room. I slammed the door and braced myself against the door. Trying to regulate my breathing, I threw everything onto the bed. When my id fell on to the floor, I didn't remember bringing it to the bathroom. Actually I never remember bringing my passport anywhere. I glanced at the door and then back at the id. The last time I saw it, it was in my wallet.

"Huh," I said as I clicked my tongue. "That's weird." I set it back down on my bed and got dressed. I found my shirt at the back of my closet. After I was ready to face the world I headed to the stairs. My stomach was on the verge of making an angry noise. I was in the stair well when Chase came and walked beside me.

"Hi Leila," he gave me a friendly wave.

"Oh hey, hey!" I said as I came out of my train of thought. That was about him, weird.

"So how have you been since I last saw you?" he asked. Okay he was trying to start a conversation I could deal with that. I was still a little weirded out about my towel incident and my school id.

"I've been good, thanks to you I have my school id back, I didn't even realize it was missing, so thank you," I said. I looked at the double doors in front of me, when I could have sworn they started to shrink. I tried not to freak out; I didn't want to look like a complete idiot if my eyes were playing tricks on me. But we both reached the door at the same time and tried to fit through it at the same time and ended up getting squashed. I was getting kind of annoyed. I turned side ways as Chase did the same thing but before we could touch again I slipped through the door. I wasn't sure if this was an accident anymore. And it was starting to get kind of creepy.

"That door way seems smaller than usual," I forced a laugh out of my lungs to try and hide my uneasiness. I started to walk towards the cafeteria.

"Uh hey Leila…could I ask you a question?" Chase asked me. I nodded my head.

"Well I was wondering if it was true that you were seeing Reid?"

"Yeah it's true," I replied. Why would he even care? I saw his smile fade away in am instant. And was replaced with a blank look on his face, it confused me to no end and it seemed to be getting to hot in here.

"Well…umm I'll see you in class I guess," I said as I departed and rushed to go find Reid and the rest of the gang.

I looked over my shoulder to see if Chase was still there when I knocked into some one.

"Do you mind!?" the flower killer screeched. I turned and looked at her.

"Sorry," I said. Hey it was an accident chill out! What, did she need to create a scene out of everything.

"So," she said as she smacked her lips, trying to look hot. I tried not to gag in the process. "Word is that you and Reid are going out…but who listens to rumors right," she did her fake little laugh. "I mean you couldn't even get a date in middle school, and now your dating Reid, big improvement, seeing how he just wants to get in your pants like he does every other girl," Kira seemed satisfied with her advice to me. I just rolled my eyes.

"It's funny how when I left you couldn't either, but as I remember correctly Reid hasn't touched another girl since we started dating and what about you," I tapped my finger on my chin, classic Reid move. "Dating Aaron are we, hmm…big improvement, seems to me he's thinking of replacing you," I said as I walked around her and gave her a smirk.

"And how would you know something like that?" she questioned me getting all prissy.

"I know these kinds of things," I laughed as I pointed at a table. Kira turned around to see Aaron making out with one of the cheerleaders. "See you at practice!" I yelled just to get underneath her skin some more as she stormed over to Aaron and the poor blind girl he was making out with. At least I hope she was blind, because Aaron is not that pretty on the eyes. I walked over to a table in the middle of the cafeteria and sat down by Sara. The guys weren't in sight.

"Hey," I said. Sara stopped reading her text book and looked up at me.

"Hey, how was last night?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Could have been worse I suppose," I sighed.

"Yeah, that must have been awkward," Sara placed her book mark into her book, and slid it to the side.

"Well I haven't really seen Caleb yet, only Reid has and they sort of got into a fight," I replied resting my cheek in one hand, as my elbow was resting on the table. I haven't told Sara about the boys "special powers" because the last place I want to be is in the asylum.

"Oh," she said as she folded her hands. I glanced down at them, they were tight and she looked nervous.

"Sara…is everything alright," I asked. Sara looked up at me with pleading eyes. I gave her a confused look. Why was she pleading?

"Well…see…I-I like Caleb-but after the whole Reid thing I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you would get mad and he even asked me to dinner but I didn't know what to say," she said at super speed. I stared at her for a moment before I started to laugh. She looked at me as if I had just sprouted horns and a tail.

"What's? What's so funny?" she asked.

"Oh Sara, I really don't care if you like Caleb, in fact I'm happy for you and I'm sorry if I made you suffer from my little spat with Caleb even if I haven't seen him yet," I said as I hugged her. I felt kind of sorry for putting this on her then again it was good to hear that she cared about my feelings toward Caleb. "I'm sorry I laughed at you, but you gave me some comic relief," I said. "And make sure Caleb takes you some place nice."

Sara just gave me a big smile and hugged me again.

"Oh thank you!" she squealed. Just then the guys and Kate started to show up. Pogue sat on my left and Tyler on my right. While Caleb chose to sit by Sara (big surprise there) and Kate across from Pogue, I didn't see Reid come in yet so I figured he must have slept in late. When some one squeezed in between Tyler and I.

"Hey," Tyler whined. "Oh come on Reid, you get to make out with her why can't I just sit by her." I shot Tyler a death glare which would have killed a bug. But hey I'm working on it. Reid shoved Tyler all the way off the bench this time, and got more comfortable next to me.

"Tyler I hate to break it to you but boyfriends come before guy friends, sorry," Reid said as he gave Tyler a sarcastic shrug of his shoulders. Tyler got up and glared at him as he made his way over to sit across from Reid.

"Lee here is some breakfast," Reid said as he slid the tray full of food over to me. There was a bagel, banana, orange juice and some yogurt. My usual breakfast, I didn't even know that Reid knew what I ate for breakfast. I turned and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks," I said as I had a spoonful of yogurt. "What are you going to eat?" I asked as I swallowed.

"I had some toast…and eggs, stop looking at me like that," Reid said. Was he trying to lose weight? "I eat a lot a lunch and dinner," he said trying to defend him self. He was doing it again. "Doing what?" Reid smirked at me. I gave him a small punch to the shoulder. He rubbed it like I had actually tried to hurt him. I would end up breaking my hand if I tried to really punch him.

"This is so cute!" Kate squealed. Bringing us out of our own little Reid and Leila world, I looked around to see Kate staring at us as if we had just done something worth while. Sara just smiled at us and Tyler rolled his eyes. Pogue was looking at Kate and Caleb was starting to get on my nerves with this whole silent treatment. I had just finished my breakfast and thrown my tray away when the bell rang. The first class of the day and the first day of the new school year. Yea! I'm jumping for joy. Not.


	11. The Pause Button

Authors note: Sorry it took me so long had writers block. :)

...

I made my way down the crowded hallway. You would think with a smaller school that the hallways would be easier to get through. That is a total understatement. It seemed even more crowded. Some of the girl's skirts were hiked up way past the dress code requirements. I don't really care about what they do its there life but what makes me mad is that since some girls like to get hit on some guys automatically think they can do that to anybody.

"Leila! I like!" a guy from Aaron's group howled. I feel sorry for him. Reid looked ready to make Bordy burst into flame. Reid wrapped his arm around my waist protectively and squeezed me to his side. Almost as if we were joined at the hip. That's when I noticed my skirt seemed too be two inches longer. Either it grew or I lost a couple of inches. I glanced up at Reid who seemed to be satisfied with his modifications to my uniform. I rolled my eyes; pretty soon he's going to have me wearing a parka to class. We both walked into Mr. Mason's World History class. He was my old 8th grade U.S History teacher. But from what Reid has told me he moved up to teach at the high school level. Reid led me to a table that had two chairs he pulled mine out as I slid into it he took his seat as well.

It seemed that everyone from Kira and Aaron to the guys had the same class as Reid and I. I drummed my fingers on the table as I waited for the bell to ring.

"So want to tell me why you felt so scared or worried this morning?" Reid asked as he took one of my hands. I had forgotten how connected we were. He could sense my emotions at times. I stopped my fingers and turned my head and looked up at him.

"I…I was a little…well it…its nothing, I was just over reacting," I waved my hand as if it were no big deal.

"Lee…come on tell me," he brought my hand he held and kissed my knuckles. I gave a loud sigh.

"Well it just…its…Chase…," Reid stopped dead, unmoving. "…he asked a question about you and me and before that I had forgotten my shirt in my room and had to go back to get if, and I was in a towel and he comes up behind me and taps me on the shoulder and hands me my school id, but I didn't take my school id with me or out of my…wallet," I looked off into the distance. Thinking about it now made me shiver. How did he get it out of my wallet, out of my dorm even. Reid didn't look to happy either.

"Then I ran into him in the hallway and we walked together to the cafeteria but then…I don't know if it was my imagination but the door shrunk on us and we went through at the same time it just didn't feel right, so I squeezed past him and power walked over to Sara," I looked over at Reid with a worried expression on my face.

"I. Don't. Want. You. Near. Him." Reid said in a clipped voice. I could tell he was trying to control his anger and his powers. I gave his hand a reassured squeeze. The last bell rang as the last of the students trickled in. The last person to come in was Chase. He caught my eyes for a second before I broke away. I heard Reid growl in the back of his throat. I tried to get comfortable in my seat but it seemed impossible, I felt Chase's eyes on the back of my head. Reid must have sensed my distress because he gave a gentle squeeze to my hand and stroked it with his thumb.

As usual the first day is the easiest with no homework just lectures of what to except this year so I played hangman and tic tack toe with Reid. Oh and we had a thumb war under the table, he won, but what ever. Stupid testosterone. As the bell rang the rain clouds came in and it started to pour. So the sun was gone and the gloom was here in its place.

As the day went by I found out I had four classes with Reid and one with Sara but she had Caleb and Kate in her other ones so I wasn't worried too much. As the last class was approaching which was photography with Reid. I heard an announcement over the loud speakers.

"_All Track and Field students please come down to the track field after class to get your meet schedules thank you._" I glanced out the window and frowned. They wanted us to go outside. I groaned out loud.

"That sucks," Reid said as he looked out the window. It was cold and wet. If they just wanted us to get track meet schedules why didn't they just say meet in the gym? What ever. For the rest of the class period we just looked at different cameras and what kind of angles you could get and what they would look like with certain types of lighting. The final bell rang and I kissed Reid on the cheek and put my jacket on for my long walk down to the track field. I put my hood over my head as I pushed the double doors open, the splatters of rain hitting the cement was the first sounds that hit my ears. The smell of wet grass drifted to my nose. I inhaled and closed my eyes savoring the smell and the sound of the rain. I took a short cut through the woods to the track. It took me a total of two minutes rather then four.

As I got there, every one was huddled under the roof of the snack shack.

"This is insane, making me come all the way out here for a piece of paper, I mean look at what kind of shoes I'm in!" Kira complained. She was wearing a black pair of three inch heels. The school dress code didn't even allow two inch heels. I rolled my eyes at her. My low top converse were a little wet but I didn't mind that much. Such that's like my biggest pet peeve is wet socks in shoes but I knew that as soon as this was done I was going to change anyways. As I finally joined the group everything froze.

Literally. People stopped moving the rain was even stuck in place. As I looked around I noticed that only the track field and the people in it were frozen in place. Kira was in the process of flipping back her hair. It was like someone pushed the pause button on life. I walked around people. I started to get a little freaked out. I knew Reid wouldn't pull this big of a prank and neither would the other guys. I took a couple steps backward from the crowd when I hit someone. I slowly turned around to see Chase towering over me. I swallowed hard.

"Leila…" he said as he stroked the side of my face. I shivered and not just form the cold and back away from him.

"Uh…Chase what…what happened to them…" I asked as I was trying to put as much distance in between us as possible.

"There frozen, for the time being…I wanted to see you…wanted to…want…" my head smacked against the wall of the snack shack. I was trapped. I knew my eyes were big and my breathing was hard. I hoped Reid could feel what I was feeling now and come get me. Chase was now right in front of me. I tried to side step him but his arm came and slammed right against my head. I tried to move the other way but he did the same thing. He was toying with me. He lowered his head. I tired to move, but I was pinned.

"Chase leaves me alone," I tried to sound firm and commanding but my voice broke. He smiled and felt like I was going to puke.

"No…" were the last words he said before his lips came down on mine. At the last possible moment I turned my head and started to kick and punch his chest. His lips came into contact with my cheek, I winced.

"Chase leave me alone!" I screamed. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them to my sides. I had tears running down my face. I was scared. I pulled my head back and flung it forward coming into contact with his nose and forehead. The pain was enormous it felt as if I had just gotten his with a sledge hammer , I fell back for only a moment because Chase stumbled back and I took off running. I ran up the hill to the woods. Tears running down my cheeks, I didn't look back to afraid of seeing Chase. The pain was too much, I clasped on the side of the trail. I felt a warm trickle of liquid running down my face from the corner of my eyebrow; I whipped my finger across it and winced. It stung; I glanced down at my fingers to see them coated with blood. I hid behind a tree and carefully glanced down the trail that I had just run. I tried to control my breathing so that it wasn't so loud. My lungs felt like they were about to burst out of my chest. I didn't see him anywhere. I closed my eyes and sighed in relief. I opened my eyes and screamed. They clamped their hand over my mouth.

"Lee…it's ok, it's me," Reid said as he was crouched before me, he was looking at my cut on my eyebrow and seeing my dirt streaked face. He slowly took his hand off my mouth; I let all my tears run down my face. He looked distressed and hurt that I was hurting. He gathered me in his arms and held me in his lap. While he rocked me back and forth Reid stroked my hair, whispering comforting words into my ear. I just hugged him closer and hid my face in his coat. That's when I noticed that it was raining again. Everything was unfrozen. My tears stopped and hiccups replaced them.

"Leila what happened?" Reid cautiously asked me. He searched my eyes and it looked like he was about to cry. He gently kissed me.


	12. Never

I hugged Reid harder. He hugged me back.

"Please…please Leila tell me what happened…" Reid held both sides of my face. My tears had dried.

"I…I went down to the track field and…and then everyone, everything froze…I was freaked out…so I started to back up…when I ran into Chase," I shivered involuntarily. Reid went still; I could feel his hold on me tighten. "I asked him what happened but he didn't really say anything, I didn't feel right so I started to back up…but I was cornered."

I could see Reid's eyes switching back and forth from black to blue. He was battling himself. "Then he tried to kiss me, I fought back I really did, I head butted him and that's how I got away," Reid shot up still holding me. His eyes were now pitch black.

"Reid...I"

"Did he touch you," his voice was below a whisper.

"When he tried to kiss me I turned my head and he kissed my cheek…" I said. I didn't know what kind of powers Chase had or even how he got them. But I had a hunch.

"Reid, I think Chase is one of you," I looked at him, his black eyes made locked on mine. Reid let his hold loosen then he took a step back. I could feel the cold air rush around me. I hugged myself. When Reid's eyes caught mine I knew he was fighting himself and doubting that he could even keep me safe. I dropped my hands to my side and took a step toward him. His eye's looked sad and confused. I took both sides of his face and kissed him softly on the lips. My hands slid down from his face to his neck and then finally came to rest on his shoulders. He held his hands to his sides but a couple seconds into the kiss he lost the battle with himself. He wrapped one hand around my waist and the other on the back of my head.

But our peaceful moment didn't last very long. Out of nowhere Reid launched an energy ball. I gasped as I stopped kissing Reid, and looked over my shoulder. Tyler had a hole in the tree above his head.

"Hey! Whoa! Reid, I know you like your privacy but killing some one just to get it is not cool," Tyler said as he held his hands up in surrender, he glanced from Reid to me. "Man Leila you look like crap, what happened to you?"

"Not now Tyler," Reid said as he helped me walk. I could walk perfectly fine but Reid didn't seem to want to take any chances.

"Lee are your keys in your car?" he asked. I nodded. I kept glancing over my shoulder to make sure Chase wasn't coming.

"Is she gonna be okay Reid?" Tyler asked. Reid turned his head and glanced at Tyler.

"I think so….I hope so," I think Tyler only heard the first part because he didn't follow us. Reid put me in the passenger side and he quickly jogged around the front to the driver's side. He opened the door and shoved the key into the ignition. Any other day I probably would have yelled at him for being so rough. But right now I just wanted to crawl into his lap and stay there for the rest of eternity. Reid sensing my need to be near him reached over and laced his hand with mine.

"Where are we going?" I croaked my throat felt like sand paper.

"To Caleb's," was all Reid said. He gunned the gas and sped out of town. A while later he slammed on the breaks and quickly turned off the car, he reached over and picked me up and put me in his lap. I snuggled at close as I could.

"It'll be alright Lee," he whispered, as he opened the car door and placed me on my feet. His hand was still around my waist. I leaned on him for support. I was emotionally and physically drained. We walked to Caleb's front door. His house always reminded me of a haunted house on Halloween. Ever since his dad "died" his mom started to collect random things. And become some what of a pack rat. Reid rang the door bell. Then after a few seconds he pounded on the door. The wind picked up, and the leaves danced around our feet. I shivered, my clothes were still damp from the rain and my feet were wet and I could hear the water in my shoes every time I walked.

"I'm coming, just hold your horses," Caleb said as he laughed. I heard another giggle behind the door too. Caleb yanked open the door, to reveal him and Sara.

"Reid," Caleb sounded surprised to see him at his time of day.

"Caleb something bad happened," was all Reid could say. Because when Caleb glanced at me fire and brimstone looked friendly compared to him.

"Reid what did you do to her!?" Caleb stepped forward and literally pick me up and placed me on the other side of the door. He shut me and Sara in the house. This all happened with in five seconds.

"Reid what did you do to her! Do you have any control! Of course you don't, you could have killed her! Does she mean nothing to you?" Caleb yelled on the side of the door. I was too shocked to move. We came to Caleb for help and he's blaming Reid.

"You thing I would hurt her! Caleb what's your problem! I would never-"

"Save it for some one who will believe you, if you take one step near her I'll make you regret it," Caleb said as he opened to the door.

"Caleb, will you just let me explain? It's not what you think!" Caleb slammed the door in Reid's face. Sara gave me a reassuring hug. I didn't return it. The look on Reid's face was one I had only seen once before. And that was when he had broken my heart the first summer he stayed with me. And I think this hurt him even more because Caleb had accused him of hurting me and to Reid that's just the same as not being able to protect me.

"Caleb…" was all I could say for a while. He rubbed his hand over his face.

"How did he hurt you?" he whispered. That's when I cracked.

"I can't believe you! You really think Reid would hurt me!" I yelled Sara jumped back as I pulled my hand back and let it fly forward; I hit Caleb square in the nose. "Ow!" I said as I shook it, to get rid of the stinging sensation in my knuckles.

"That's for Reid, he brought me here because he thought you could help," I hissed as I walked to the door. Sara looked from me to Caleb and back again. His nose started to bleed. "You might want to help him with that," I said to Sara as I gave a wave in Caleb's direction. I yanked open the door and ran out side.

I didn't see Reid any where. My car was still there but no sign of Reid. That was until I saw him walking down the drive way. I ran to catch up to him.

"Reid!" I yelled. He stopped and turned around. I ran toward him, he caught me as I brought my arms around his waist and held him a death grip. "Don't leave me," I whispered in his shirt.

"Never."


	13. Classic Moment

The rest of the night was spent in my room, with band-aids of all shapes and sizes and disinfectant. Reid had no idea what to do. So I laughed at him most of the time which led to a painful gasp as he would put more pressure on my cut to shut me up. It was a lighter mood then the one when we left Caleb's house. That I could deal with, and tomorrow was a new day. Maybe I would get lucky and he would have a bruise. Okay I take that back, I just hope he'll leave the situation alone.

"Ow! Reid that stings!" I hissed. We settled on the butterfly band-aid. It's not the type that had butterflies printed on the surface it was a type of band-aid. It pulls the skin together so I don't have to get stitches. Which is what Reid wanted to do. But I don't really do needles. So we settled for the butterfly.

"Oh suck it up and be a man," he replied. I swung my arm backwards and hit him in the stomach. All that came out of his was an "oof!" That was good enough for me. After Reid tried to gently put on the band-aid. We just laid there on my bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Ninety-six."

"I would say more of ninety-eight," I said.

"How can you say that look," Reid pointed up at my ceiling. "Those two are like a half and so are those so if you combine them they make ninety-six." If your wondering what were doing we are counting the white specks on my blue-ish ceiling. It had come from the painters who had painted the windows for privacy.

"What ever," I snorted. Reid propped himself on his elbow and looked at me. "What?"

"Do you want to ever get married?" he asked. I sat up. Did it get hot in here all of a sudden? I felt like I was in a sauna.

"Wha…what kind of question is that?" my voice squeaked. Reid sat up beside me.

"Well…?" he reached into his pocket. Whoa! Red alert! He's reaching into his pocket! I hopped off the bed.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we're ready for marriage…now!" I exclaimed I kept my eyes on his pocket; I let a sigh out a sigh of relief as he pulled out his cell phone. It vibrated.

"So you do want to get married…some day," I nodded. It vibrated again before he picked it up. "This is Reid." He was silent for a few minutes. His eyes stayed on me though. What was going through his head! Marriage! Now? Sure maybe in the future but now? This was crazy!

"Tell him he can save it, if he's really sorry he can come down and tell that to my face, and you can tell him I hope Leila broke his nose," Reid pushed end on his cell and dropped it on the bed. Be brought his hands up to his face and rubbed it. I let out a sigh.

"Was that Pogue?" I asked. Reid nodded. I stepped around the bed and stood in front of him. "It'll be alright," I said as I pried his hands away from his face and looked up at him.

"Sorry I jumped that question on you, I was just thinking about the future," he told me. I nodded in agreement. I had thought about it too. Oh come on you would too, if you had dated for a year and were almost out of school. "You wanna watch a movie?" he asked me as we both sat back on the bed again.

"Yeah why not, it's not like your leaving anytime soon," I said dryly. Reid shoved me off the bed. "Hey!"

"Go and pick out a movie before I decide to move in with you," he remarked. I jumped up and ran to my book shelf. "Ha, ha very funny," Reid said as he threw one of my pillows at me.

I ran my finger down my short collection of movies. What would make Reid suffer I wonder? No scary ones, I have had enough creepy things going on in my life with out any help from Hollywood. Reid had practically moved in with me. I didn't want to be alone and I highly doubt he would have left me alone anyways. I grabbed Pride and Prejudice with Kira Knightly. Ha! This was one of my favorite movies. And Reid didn't seem like the type to go for Jane Austin themes. I put it in the DVD player and pushed play.

"What are we watching?" he asked as I sat down beside him.

"Pride and Prejudice," I said, I heard him groan, I smiled a little bit. After the twenty minutes I fell asleep, curled up against Reid side. So much for my victory.

"Lee, wake up we have to go to my room to get my uniform," Reid said as he gently shook me awake.

"Ok, ok wait until I get dressed then we'll go over there," I said, I opened my eyes and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I walked over to my closet and grabbed my uniform and went into my little bathroom, it didn't have a shower or anything so I washed my hair in the sink. I wasn't about to be alone. After I dried my hair and got ready to face another day, I followed Reid to his and Tyler's dorm.

Reid was faster then I was but hey he was guy. I didn't see any sign of Tyler and wondered if he was already down getting some breakfast. Which what my stomach was telling me I should do. Or suffer the consequences. I chose door number one. Food.

"Why are you always such a jerk?" Kate hissed. "I'm not in military school Pogue! Stop trying to tell me what to do!"

I believe we came in at the wrong time. Reid and I silently sat on the opposite side of the table from where Kate and Pogue were arguing. From what I gathered Kate had been flirting with some guys in her P.E class in front of Pogue and when he said hello to her and she ignored him. In front of every body.

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do. I just don't like when you ignore me when I say hello and you could hear me and also don't like to see my girlfriend getting more than just friendly with other guys," Pogue said as he augured with Kate at the lunch table. I for one was giving Pogue all my support. Silently. Kate had been out right flirting with a couple guys from her gym class. Yes, Kate is a friend but I've known Pogue longer and from what Reid has told me, she flirts with guys openly in front of Pogue, because she likes to see Pogue's reaction. Kate knows Pogue will do anything for her, except for letting her flirt with other guys.

"Please your exaggerating, I didn't do anything wrong. Talk to me when your ready to grow up," Kate said as she got up and left the lunch table. I watched to see where Kate went too. And what do you know she went to go sit with Allen, James, Brandon and Tessa. Pogue's head dropped into his hands. He just sat there for a minute or two. I was going over the whole conversation in my head. Kate was being a word I will not say out loud or in my head. I'm not that kind of person but you know what I mean. She wants Pogue to grow up? Pogue? What about her, she's suppose to be mature enough to work out this fight with him. That's what a couple does. I finally came to a conclusion. How's this for grown up.

"Dump her," I said. Pogue slowly lifted his head. He seemed quiet surprised that I said anything…both of them were.

"What?" Pogue said lifting his head. I leaned forward.

"Dump her, she's doing this on purpose, she obviously wants to flirt with other guys. She likes the attention. So why not let her. It's mature and grown up right? Plus why would you want to spend time with some one who makes you feel miserable. Let her go before she does the same to you. Trust me it will hurt more if she is the one who dumps you," I finished. I had seen enough of Kate treating Pogue like crap. Yes he could be overbearing some times but that rarely comes out. He knows he can get jealous easily and he tries hard to keep it in, but it's another thing for some one to make you jealous on purpose.

"I can't just let her go like that, I like her, and I've been with her for two years. You can't just say that and think that solves every thing Leila. What about all the emotional baggage I'll have and that I have to go through. It'll end up hurting me too. Not just Kate. It will hurt me just the same," Pogue told me. Yeah he was right. But there were worse things.

"Pogue…I know you'll get hurt, but would you rather her cheat on you and then you find out and she ends up leaving you with another guy or you end things while every one isn't cheating and do it nicely, it won't hurt as bad. And I'm catching the drift that Kate wants to start seeing other people," I said as I patted Pogue's hands with my free hand.

"Yeah…I…I have to think about it," was all he said as he got up and walked out of the cafeteria. "I'll see you at swim practice?" Pogue asked Reid before he left. Reid just shook his head.

"I'm gonna skip, I don't really feel like going," Reid finished. Pogue just shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk away.

"I'm still going to track practice," I said as soon as Pogue was out of sight.

"I know, that's why I'm coming with you," he said as he gave my hand a squeeze.

"You guys! There was some guy in the lunch line that could balance a spoon on his nose!" Tyler said he looked like he had just seen one of the Seven Wonders of the World. Reid rolled his eyes and I let a little giggle.

"Tyler how old are you?" Reid asked as he let go of my hand and grabbed Tyler's spoon.

"Seventeen why? Hey! Go get your own- you can do it too!" Tyler exclaimed as Reid stuck the spoon on his nose. I laughed, Reid looked cross eyes and Tyler looked like he had just discovered the cure for cancer. A flash went off and I saw spots. Reid closed his eyes and the spoon fell to the table.

"My eyes!" Tyler said as he covered his eyes with his hands.

"That was classic! Thanks you guys!" Sara said as she sat down next to Tyler. As she put her camera away.

"Glad to be of service," Reid said dryly. I elbowed him in the ribs. Sara ignored him and looked at me and then at my cut.

"I came to see if you were alright," she said quietly. I nodded.

"I'm okay, thank you," I said sincerely. Just then the five minute bell rang. We all got up together and walked to our first class. I still didn't see any sign of Chase.


	14. Cozy

The day went by fairly quickly and I think the main reason for that was because I was so nervous that I would run into Chase. But I didn't and good news well sort of good news Pogue did dump Kate, yeah at lunch. He didn't do it in front of anyone but he came in with a big red mark on his face and has been sending me death glares all afternoon. I have a feeling that Reid is ready to make Pogue throw up or something.

And Caleb hasn't tried to talk to me or Reid all day. Which is fine with me, for the time being, because weather I like it or not I'm gonna miss him bugging me or even just being around. He didn't sit with us at lunch. He and Sara went to study in the library. Yeah we all bought that one. Tyler and Pogue still have no idea about what happened to me and I'm guessing that it will be easier like that…for the time being anyways. I mean we're gonna tell them eventually, because this is no small problem.

"Lee," Reid said as he nudged my elbow that was resting on the table. Breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Yeah, what?" I asked turning my head towards him.

"They just announced for the track team to bring their spikes to practice after school, didn't you hear any of that?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No sorry, my mind was wondering away from me again," I let out an awkward laugh while Reid just shrugged his shoulders. Reid turned towards me again.

"Hey Lee what are spikes anyways?" Reid asked me.

"There a type of shoe that holds tiny spikes in them, in the front, their used to get a better grip on the track," I told him. He just nodded hid head.

"Sounds dangerous," his said quietly.

"Yeah and drowning isn't," I said dryly. He just smiled and pushed me a little. But it was a big enough push to almost make me fall out of my chair. "Hey!" I hissed at Reid as he covered his mouth to hide his laughter.

"Ms. Farr are you alright?" Mrs. King asked me, she was our photography teacher.

"Huh? Oh! Yes I am, I was just…um…caught off balance," I smiled. She nodded and continued to walk back to the front of the class room. I shot a glare at Reid. He put both hands up in the air in surrender. I smacked him in the arm.

The bell rang and we gathered our stuff and walked towards the door. Fifteen minutes later we were on the track field.

"Hey Lee I'm gonna go and get a bottle of water from the snack shack," Reid said as he kissed me on the cheek. I couldn't help but smile to myself.

"Well look who it is," Kira said. I turned my back to her and ignored her and continued too stretch. I was about to take a step when some one pushed me from behind and then stuck their foot out and tripped me. I fell to the ground, but fortunately I put my hands out in front of me and kept my chin from getting scratched. I was about to lift myself up off the ground when I felt someone step on my calf. They pushed harder and I felt the spikes dig into my skin. Then they pushed harder and punctured my skin then yanked. I screamed.

I felt my skin tear and warm liquid spilling over my calf. The pain was immense. I squeezed my eyes shut and grinded my teeth together to keep myself from crying out. I looked over my shoulder and saw Kira standing over me.

"Opps, my mistake," Kira laughed a couple of her friends laughed too. From that point on all I saw was red. I pushed myself off the ground and turned towards her. She stopped laughing and just watched me. I pulled my fist and punched Kira in the face.

"How 'bout a new nose job for that face of yours Kira," I grunted. As I stood up, pain shot up and down in my leg. I ignored it, I was to far gone to really care. Kira clutched her nose and screamed. I grabbed a fist full of her hair and kneed her in the stomach. While she was bent over I put both of my fists together and slammed them down on her back.

"Not so smart now are you," I said as I bent down to look her straight in the face. By now there was a circle around us. I didn't even notice them. I was sick and tried of Kira, and she pushed me too far, and I cracked. She was sobbing, but I felt no pity for her.

"Don't dish out, what you can't handle," I said. And with that I swung my hand and back handed her across the face, slitting her lip. Kira fell to the ground. Her friends looked at me with wide eyes. Every body was silent. My adrenaline was gone and the pain came crashing in. I winced at my leg.

"Leila!" Reid was shoving people to get to the center of the circle. When he got to me he looked at me then at Kira then back at me again.

"What the hel- Leila!" Reid reached for me as I tried to step toward him I almost collapsed. He put my arm around his shoulders and helped me walk to the parking lot. I didn't even bother to look back.

"We gotta stop meeting like this Lee," Reid said as he helped me into my hummer. He climbed into the driver's seat. He handed me some Kleenex that I kept in the car. "Here put some of these on your leg. They'll take care of some of the bleeding."

I gently placed some on my leg. It felt like my leg was on fire. I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming. "Where are we going?" I asked though clenched teeth.

"To the clinic, your gonna need stitches, what happened I was gone for five minutes!" he exclaimed as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Kira tripped me and then dug her spikes into my leg, I cracked and hit her," I took off a bloody tissue and replaced it with another one.

"_Hit her_ is an understatement Leila, you beat the crap out of her." I felt a smile tug at my lips. I forced myself not to smile. I knew I shouldn't have cracked, but I gotta say it did feel pretty good. "Lee you could get in some serious trouble! You could get suspended or worse expelled!"

"I know," I whispered. He was mad, I could tell. Reid didn't speak to me until we reached the Clinic.

"Lee you can't do that any more-"

"Reid do you really think I go looking for fights! Honestly, I was defending myself half the time, sure I might have gone a little to far, but I don't need this from you, not now, you can wait in the car," I said as I slammed the door. I walked, more like limped into the Clinic and went to the front desk.

"Umm…excuse me I really need to see the doctor," I glanced down at my leg, "pronto."

"What seems to be the problem?" I elderly lady asked me, I looked at her name tag that read 'Jane'.

"I was in an accident and my leg is ripped open and bleeding like crazy, do you need to see it," I felt like I was going to pass out.

"No, hear follow me," she led me to a little room with a window and the bench thing that you sit on. She caught a glance at my leg and grimaced. "I'll say that must have been one heck of an accident, what did you do get into a fight with a cat?"

"Something like that," winced as I sat up on the bench, Jane left me and I waited for the doctor to come and see me. I was trying to clear my thoughts, I was still mad at Reid. How can he act like this! I don't go looking for fights, Kira started it. She threw the first punch or stomp whatever. I was defending myself, she started it and I finished it. It was like he was taking her side! Out of all people her side! And doesn't he complain about Caleb doing the same thing to him. _What a hypocrite!_ I scoffed.

"Sorry it took me so long," the doctor said as he walked in. My eyes went wide with surprise. I thought doctors were supposed to be old. I hid my shock when he turned around. He had to be twenty-four, that was like only six years older then me. Shut up Leila your dating some one else. Yeah a complete retard, yeah but a hot retard. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Great now I'm talking to myself. "So, from what I hear was that you were in some kind of accident and thought you needed some stitches," I nodded my head in agreement. "Right," he snapped on some white rubber gloves and lifted up my leg. "Well I think your right about the stitches. This is pretty bad, mind if I ask how you got it?" he turned around and got a few things out of the cabinets. I saw a needle and winced.

"Well some one tripped me and then stabbed there spikes into my leg," I answered honestly.

"Ah, so you're in track, what do you run?" he asked, his back was still turned to me.

"Well I run the 100 up to the 400 and occasionally I do the long jump."

"That's cool, I was more of a soccer player than a track runner," he sat down on a chair in front of me. "Umm, I'm gonna need you to lie on your stomach and lift your injured leg at a forty-five degree angle." I did as the doctor order and rested my head on my arms. I felt him dab my leg with rubbing alcohol. I flinched away from him, and groaned. My leg stung like crazy. I had no idea if he was going to numb it or not. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Its fin-okay it's not fine it stings," I muttered. I heard him chuckle, I smiled a little. But stopped, I was seeing some one else and I shouldn't encourage him.

"Okay, I'm gonna give you a shot to numb the pain so you don't feel the needle," he said. I nodded my head.

"Shoot away." I winced as I felt the needle go into my skin but after a while I felt nothing except for a slight tingling feeling. Ten minutes went by, before he spoke again.

"Okay, all done," I looked over my shoulder to see him wrapping my calf in some gauze. He lingered a little too long on my leg. I cleared my throat and that seemed to bring him out of his trance. "Right…well I would like to see how it is tomorrow, just to make sure there are no sighs of infections or anything…right." It was very long awkward silence.

"So umm…I didn't get your name," asked him. I want to leave on a awkward level, because then that's how we would always meet.

"It's Brian," he said.

"Well I'm Leila," I said as I held out my hand, he shook it. I looked at him in the eyes and got a strange feeling that I had seem them before. I chided myself; plenty of people have brown eyes. "Thank you for assisting me in my time of need," I said as I scooted off the bench.

"Oh! Before I forget I don't want you walking on that leg, it will tear your leg, wear the stitches are," I grimaced at the details. "And I regret to say that we don't sell or lend, or for that matter have any crutches," he gave me an apologetic smile. I nodded. "So is your mom or dad waiting for you?" he asked. This is just great.

"No but my boyfriend Reid is," I said. He nodded.

"You don't mind if I help you walk to him do you?" he asked. I shook my head. He placed my arm around his shoulder and his arm around my waist. I'll admit it; it was really weird having another guy put his hand there when it wasn't Reid. We walked past the front desk.

"He's out in the car, it's the hummer," I told him.

"He didn't come in and wait for you?" he sounded bewildered.

"I told him to wait in the car," was all I told him. Brain didn't need to know my private life any more then a cars sales man needed to know what kind of coffee I liked.

"Oh." Reid was out of the car and opened the passenger door for me. Brain helped me in and then said his good-bye as he walked back to the clinic.

"You two looked cozy," Reid muttered.


	15. Lover boy

My jaw must have hit my lap. Is he serious!

"Cozy!" I yelled. He didn't look at me; he just stared straight ahead as he started the car. I just sat there with my mouth open. I turned and looked at him. Reid's mouth was in a thin tight line. I reached over and punched him. Really hard.

"Reid what's your problem! Don't ignore me," I huffed. I was not going to let him pout about a misunderstanding.

"Ow!" He looked at me and rubbed his bicep. "What do you want me to say, that I didn't see anything, that I didn't see how he looked at you, _my_ girlfriend! That I didn't read his mind on how he was rehearsing lines to ask you out, forgive me Lee for getting mad, I don't know what came over me," he said dryly.

"Well then did you read his memory about how I told him _my_ boyfriend was waiting in the car for me? Hmmm, did you?! No you didn't, you jumped to conclusions," I sat back in my seat. "And I wasn't getting cozy with him, they don't have crutches and if you were there I would have had you help me, but I had told you to wait in the car," I sighed.

"I'm sure."

"Reid just take me to my dorm room, because I don't want to talk you if you're going to act like this," I crossed my arms across my chest and turned away from him and looked out the window.

He pulled out of the parking lot and we soon reached the school parking lot. Reid put the car into park and turned off the ignition. "Leila, I don't want you to see him again." It wasn't a suggestion, it was a command.

I whipped my head around so fast, I must have gotten whiplash. "Who the hell do you think you are," I yelled. Reid just kept his gaze straight ahead. "Reid I don't know what's going on through that head of yours, but you need to get something straight," I pointed my finger at him. "I will not let you control me, that's not me and that's not what you would like, I know you. Reid…I don't even like the guy, to me he's just the guy that stitched me up, if I don't have to go to see him, I won't. But if you can't trust me, me, the girl who you've been dating for a year and grew up with, then you need to rethink some things," with that I opened the car door and slipped out. Only to be met by Tyler.

"Man Leila! I wish I could have seen that fight, from what people are saying you beat the crap out of Kira! That's awesome!" He said as he picked me up and held me.

"Thanks," I grinned. "So….are you gonna put me down?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm gonna keep you all to myself, either I'm gonna hold you for ransom or marry you," Tyler laughed. I laughed also. Until we heard the car door slam.

"I think if you valued your life you would run," I whispered to him.

"You know, I think your right," Tyler set me down gently and took off running. I felt a pair of strong arms hold me around my waist.

"He better not touch you again," Reid grumbled. I turned my head and looked up at him.

"Reid…" I sighed. "Just help me to my dorm room, please," I could feel the pain coming back. I gasped as I took a step.

"Let me help you," Reid whispered in my ear from behind. I hesitated. "Lee, I'm sorry for acting the way I did, I just…I…I can't even think of an excuse for why I was acting like that, please forgive me," his hands rested on my shoulders then slid down my arms to my rest on my waist. From there he gently picked me put and turned me around, I looked up at him. I could see the sincerity in his eyes. I slowly nodded my head. He dipped his head down to mine and captured my lips. I gasped again. But not from the pain. But from the shock of the kiss. It had more passion in it then any of our other ones. I threw my arms around his neck and welded myself to him, from foot to shoulder.

"Your mine," he said, in between kisses. I smiled.

"I think I was yours even before you knew I was yours," I smirked. "But you were mine first, and I am and will be the only girl who you say that too, or I may just beat the crap out of you," I smiled. Reid laughed.

"Lets get you up to your dorm; I have to go to Caleb's tonight. I'll get you some crutches too, Caleb should have some still, from when he broke his leg sledding." I smiled at the memory, we had dared Caleb to try and sled down a hill, grab on to a low hanging tree branch and turn the sled around. It was easier said than done. He was a little to close to the tree and broke his leg. His mother was not pleased at all. I think she almost burnt us alive and made Caleb stay in bed for almost six weeks. We all thought she was crazy, but now after the loss of her husband it was understandable.

Reid gently picked me up bridal style and carried me up to my dorm. When we got there Sara was waiting for us.

"Thank goodness you're okay," she let out a sigh of relief, and then she glanced at Reid. "Um…Caleb asked for you and the rest of the guys to meet at his house, he said it was rather important." Reid looked at me and then at the door. I nodded my head and encouraged him to go. He came and kissed me on the cheek and headed out the door.

"Leila…I'm kind of scared," Sara was playing with her fingers. I raised my eyebrow.

"About what?" I asked.

"Well I went over to Blaire's dorm, she's sort of my new best friend since Kate moved into Tessa's room, but she's been getting really sick and its scaring me, she, Tyler and Pogue have been good friends but she won't tell them anything, she won't even leave her dorm room, please help me," Sara begged. I nodded.

"Why don't you go and see if she's there and then walk her to the nurses even if you have to drag her, do you know where the storage closet is?" she nodded her head. "Well I know that Tyler and Reid hide a wheel chair in there to mess around with, bring it to me and I'll follow you." Ten minutes later I was wheeling myself to Blaire's room. I had met her once or twice and knew she had a small crush on Pogue, but never acted on it. But I had seen the way Tyler talked about her, he adored her.

Sara knocked on her door. There was a painful moan on the other side.

"Blaire?" Sara asked worriedly. I rose up off of the chair and tried the door handle. Luckily it was open. Sara rushed by me and found Blaire on the floor.

"She's burning up!" Sara started to panic. I limped as fast as I could to the phone and dialed 911.

"Yes hello, there's a girl here and she's unconscious and having a hard time breathing…no it looks like some sort of allergic reaction…okay…no I'm at the Spencer's dorms…Um Blaire Vance…yes…okay thank you," I hung up the phone and turned towards Sara. She had tears in her eyes.

"They said they'll be here in ten minutes," I looked down at Blaire, she was very pretty. She had hair that reached her collar bone that was brown with blonde highlights. "She'll be okay," I said as I tried to comfort her. Shortly after that I was standing out side by Sara's side with crutches watching the paramedics load Blaire into the ambulance.

"They said that her reaction was due to thousands of spider bites…where would she get bitten my thousands of spiders?" Sara was crying now. I hugged her and rocked her back and forth. "Maybe you should call Caleb," I suggested. She nodded and we walked back into the building and into Sara's dorm room.

"Caleb Blaire's in an ambulance…they say its like she's been bitten by spider's…and I had a terrible nightmare about spiders, I'm scared Caleb…something weird is happing…okay," Sara silently hit the end button on her cell phone. A couple minutes later There was a knock on the door, I opened it and Caleb walked in.

"Have you seen Pogue?" he asked.

"No but we called him and Tyler and told them about Blaire," I said.

"How is she?" Caleb walked over and sat down on the bed next to Sara.

"Not so good, but they said they would call if there were any changes," Sara told him, just then there was another knock and Reid came through the door.

"You weren't in your dorm room," he said quietly. He walked up to me and placed his hands on both sides of my waist. I glanced up at him.

"I was with Sara," I replied. He nodded and backed us both up to the wall.

"I missed you," he whispered in my ear. He started to lean his head down to mine, when the door burst open.

"Pouge's been in an accident!" Reid exclaimed in Sara's door frame. My whole body froze. My heart beat sped up as I glanced from the Reid in front of me to the Reid at the door. The Reid in front of me gave me an evil smirk. My eyes widen as I realized who it was. Then like smoke the disguise of Reid came off and I was left with Chase pinning me against the wall.

"How about just one kiss," he said; it sent shivers up and down my spine. Before I could blink Reid, my Reid, threw Chase across the room.

"You touch her again and I'll kill you," Reid hissed. Chase started to laugh.

"You think you can stop me?!" Chase sounded like a madman. "She's mine lover boy," and with that Reid launched himself at Chase but Chase had disappeared. I was still frozen in place. My eyes darted around the room and saw Caleb helping Sara up off the floor.

"What happened," she asked as she rubbed her head.

"You…uh…passed out when Reid told us that Pogue was in an accident," Caleb glanced at Reid with a worried look in his eyes. Reid rushed over to me and started to me over to make sure I didn't have any injuries.

"Are you alright Lee?" his voice was shaky. His hands were trembling as he reached for me. I nodded slowly and walked to him. He folded his body around me as if he were some protective barrier around me. I snuggled into his chest, that's when I felt the tears start to run down my cheeks. Reid rocked me back and forth.

"Shh….my dark haired beauty of the night…your safe…your safe," he said the meaning of my name to calm me and the next thing I knew was I was drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


	16. Student Found

I bolted straight up in bed. My body covered in sweat. I was trembling from my nightmare. Then I felt a strong pair of arms come around my waist and pull me up against a warm chest. I took several deep breaths to calm myself down.

"I had a nightmare," I said out loud to no one really.

"You're safe," the voice behind me said. I sighed and turned around to face him. My eyes widen in horror. Chase gave me a smirk and tightened his hold around my middle. "Don't worry I'll never let you go, I promise," he drew out each word and then its S's. I let out a scream. Struggling to get away. Chase just laughed, and turned me around so we were face to face.

"Give me a kiss."

"REID!!"

"Leila! Leila! Wake up!" I felt my body move back and forth as my eyes shot open I jumped up off of my bed and backed my back up to the wall. I felt a pair of hands grasp my upper arms. I jumped away still screaming.

"No! No!" I cried. The deep voice started cooing to me. I felt my nerves relax as the voice drew me into their arms. "Reid," I cried as I snuggled my face into their shirt.

"I'm here, I here," he said as he stroked my head. He slid down the wall taking me with him. He held me there until I fell asleep again. This time I was so exhausted that I didn't even dream.

I was nudged awake. I opened up my eyes reluctantly.

"Lee we have to go to class," Reid told me. I nodded and walked slowly to the bathroom. I splashed cold water on to my face and looked at myself in the mirror. I expected to see some horrific demon in the background. Or Chase, like in the movies. But there was nothing. I let out a slow sigh and finished brushing my teeth and as my dad says it "putting my face on". Ten minutes later I came out of the bathroom looking as though I had, had the best sleep ever and hadn't been scared out of my wits.

I grabbed my school uniform and walked back into the bathroom. Five minutes later we were walking down the stairs. We had just turned into the school hallway when Sara ran up to us.

"Oh! Leila I'm so glad to see you, here look at this!" she said as she tried to catch her breath she thrust the newspaper into my face. My head bobbed back as I took it so I could read the front headline. **Local Ipswich Student Killed in Car Accident**. My brows furrowed together in confusion. I looked over the top at Sara, she just motioned with her hand to continue reading. I read the first paragraph.

"Kira? Kira was in a car accident?" I asked. Sara nodded. "It says they found her car this morning but the accident had happened two days ago, it also says that her parents called the police when she failed to come home that night. Hey that was the same day that we got into the fight at the track field."

"Yeah and Caleb told me Chase's parents also died in a car accident," Sara finished. I didn't answer her. I just looked at the paper. Dumbstruck. It was weird seeing someone I knew dead in the paper. It was almost like they never even existed. The first bell rang and Reid led me to our first class. My stomach growled. Great, its going to be a sucky day.

History went by at the pace of a snail, it started to rain again. Making the rest of the students groan because of tonight's Fall Fest. And Caleb's 18th birthday. It had Reid and Tyler all up tight. And there had been no signs of Chase…yet. I played tic tack toe with Reid and one two out of three. In forth period Archery with Tyler we talked about everything. From Pogue and Kate to Chase.

"Why do you think that he wants to be involved with us?" I asked him. Tyler gave a heavy sigh and brought down his bow.

"You have to promise me that you won't tell Caleb I told you, but after you and Reid left Chase came back to Caleb." My blood froze. "Lee he killed his parents, and the kid at the Dells. He killed his parents with a car accident, Lee." I dropped my bow and the arrow that had been attached to it.

"Tyler do you…do you think that Chase killed Kira?" I gasped. Tyler nodded and patted my shoulder. "Ty why do you think that Chase is interested in me?" I asked. "Be honest."

"Truly I think he wants an excuse to get us all together, and how would he gather all of us together? He needs bait Lee. And I believe your it." I shook my head so hard I thought it might fall off. "Listen to me Leila, who's known us the longest? You do. Who is involved with one of the most addicted members of Ipswich? You are, he found our weak spot Lee," Tyler said grimly. "Chase is more addicted than Reid."

"Have you talked to Reid about this?" I asked. He shook his head no. "Why?"

"Think about, Reid would be on lock down and he would use his powers all day if he had the choice. Caleb doesn't want him to end up like his dad. And I know you don't either. Lee he also threatened Sara," Tyler said quietly. My head bolted upright.

"He did what?!" I hissed.

"Calm down Lee, she's ok. Don't act like this please. Caleb will know I told you something, because I'm the only one who knows," he came over and gave me a hug. I hugged him back.

"Okay," I exhaled. The bell rang signaling that class was over.

Two hours later I was in photography with Reid the rain had finally let up and raised the rest of the student body spirits but mine seemed to blacken. Chase was still out there just biding his time. Reid was balancing his pencil on his finger looking as if nothing was amiss or wrong. He bumped my elbow.

"Hey you wanna go to the Fall Fest tonight?" he asked me.

"I don't know, I think I have plans with some guy," I said. He looked at me as if I had just smacked him in his face.

"What?" he said raising his eyebrows passed his hair line.

"Reid I was kidding!" I said, I guess my humor wasn't that funny. "Of course I'll go with you, who else would I go with?" I asked as I took his pencil and started to write my name. He swiped it back. "Hey!"

"Snooze you lose!" Reid teased. I looked at him as he drew random doodles on his paper. Would this be the last time I saw him happy and at ease? What if tonight- I cut off that thought. I didn't need some storm cloud over my head right now. So I grabbed the pencil back and we had a war of who could claim the pencil for about two minutes.

"Mr. Garwin and Ms. Farr will you stop that distraction right now!" Mrs. King yelled at us. That put the end to our fun until the bell rang ten minutes later. Reid grabbed my hand and ran out of the room with me in tow.

"Where are we going?" I laughed. He chucked with me.

"Come on the fest is in three hours, you have to get all…all…I don't know what ever you do. Caleb wants us at his house in an hour so get your stuff and meet me at your car," he said as he jingled my car keys.

"How did you-" he pressed his lips to mine in a quick kiss.

"Magic," he laughed as he walked towards my hummer. I shook my head and laughed to myself.

That's when I noticed I was alone. I looked from my left then to my right. I quickly ran up the steps to my dorm as fast as I could. I opened my dorm room and quickly shut the door. I sighed in relief as I looked around the room and saw no one and nothing out of place. I grabbed a bag and went through my make up and threw some light stuff into it. Then ran to my closet and picked out a blue spaghetti strapped sun dress and some white flip flops, and my white hoodie. I turned and locked my door. The dorms seemed darker then usual and just down right creepy. I wish Reid hadn't left me. I heard some one breathing behind me.

My breath hitched in my throat. I turned around and screamed.

"Shh! Lee! Do you want everyone to hear you," Sara said as she flung her hand over my mouth. I thought I was going to pass out with relief.

"Oh Sara its only you, you scared me to death!" I said as we walked down the stairs and into the parking lot. Caleb was talking to Reid and Reid didn't look to happy with what he was hearing. He nodded his head and when he saw me he waved good-bye to Caleb and walked towards me. I smiled and met him half way.

"See you two there!" Sara's voice rang. I waved to her and grabbed Reid's hand and intertwined our fingers.

"So what did Caleb have to say?" I asked him. Reid opened my door for me and then walked around to the other side.

"He told me about what Chase said to him, he wants Caleb to meet him at Putnam barn," Reid said as he turned out of the school parking lot. "So Tyler, me and you are going to take Sara with us, while he goes alone, then he'll meet us at the dance, he doesn't think Chase will try anything big," he looked at me. "Or bigger than he's already done. So Caleb thinks Sara and you will be pretty safe. Which you will be," he finished. I nodded.

"So he just wanted to get to Caleb," I said more to myself than to Reid. I felt my body relax. So Tyler had been wrong, Chase only wanted Caleb. "He wants Caleb because he turns 18 today, right?"

"Yeah, and if, if Caleb needs us he'll call," Reid tightened his hands on the steering wheel. I could see his knuckles turn white. I looked out the window and saw the rocks start levitating. Then looked back at Reid, his eyes were pitch black.

"Reid! Reid! Come on knock it off," I said as I pushed his arm. Reid shook his head and his eye color came back. And the rocks settled back down on the ground.

"Sorry," he said as he cleared his throat. "Got a little carried away."

"Reid I know you hate to be reminded, but I don't want you to look 80 at the age of 20. How am I suppose you watch you suffer like that? What about your family? I-sorry I don't want to ram you, but you know what I'm talking about," I finished lamely. I hated it when he used like that. But Caleb and the rest of the guys already grilled him enough and I don't want to be like that, he's my boyfriend not my little brother.

"Its fine, who better to remind me than the person I actually listen too," he smirked.

"Yeah right!" I laughed.

"It sounded good at the time," he smiled. I rested my head back against the seat and stared at him. His blond hair, his black beanie, his shirt showed off how fit he was. I silently laughed at myself. And then that feeling was gone, what if he couldn't stop using! What if he did age faster then me and began to look like my dad instead of my boyfriend? I grimaced at what that would look like. Would I leave him? NO! My mind screamed. Would he turn bitter against me for being so young? Would our kids get to even see him? I glanced down at my flat stomach and tried to imagine it looking as big as a house, well close to that size anyways. I felt butterflies flutter around and my cheeks start to heat up. To be a parent? To have kids with Reid? Ok I was weirding myself out.

"Why are you all red?" Reid suddenly asked me. I felt my eyes bug out of my face and if I could die I would gladly take that chance, but only if I could come back later. I started to choke on air. "Lee!? Are you ok? Do you want me to pull over?" he asked. He looked at me as if I had grown another head. I shook my head no and tried to gain control over my lungs.

"I'm fine, thanks," my voice was squeaky from coughing which just made Reid smile.

"What were you thinking about?" his eyes narrowed. "It was something embarrassing wasn't it?" he started to laugh. "Tell me!" I turned my whole body around and looked at him.

"No!" I exclaimed. "I'm not gonna tell you or anyone else for that matter!"

"Man you have one dirty mind Lee," he whispered. My mouth dropped open.

"What! No! I wasn't-"

"Wait until I tell Tyler!" Reid laughed.

"Good Grief!"

"Don't go all Charlie Brown on me Lee."

"I wasn't thinking anything like that, I was thinking of…of…getting married and of our kids," I said as my voice dropped a couple of octaves. That's when we pulled into Caleb's drive way. Reid got out and opened my door for me and took my hand.

"They'll be the cutest kids, they'll take after me after all," Reid joked, making the tension lighten up. I took a deep breath and laughed. We knocked on Caleb's door and didn't speak on the subject again.

Two hours later….

"I can't believe I picked out this dress," I said as I held up the sun dress. "I forgot it would show my stitches," I groaned.

"It doesn't look that bad, plus it will look good with your hair," Sara said as she tried to reassure me. I just nodded and put it on. After I put my makeup on and up the white zip up hoodie on and waited for Sara. When she came out of the bathroom she looked like something out a fairy tale.

"Wow Sara! Caleb is gonna love you in this!" I exclaimed, her cheeks turned bright red. I laughed and hooked arms with her. "Lets go down and meet our dates," she nodded and we walked out and down the stairs.


	17. A Little Taste

It seemed like some surreal life I was living, I thought to myself as I watched Caleb hug Sara. I glanced to the passenger seat where Reid was sitting looking out the window also. What if we didn't see Caleb again? What if Chase started with Caleb than one by one the others disappeared as well? I shook my head to get rid of the horrible thoughts of what the future might hold. Why did life have to be so complicated!?

Sara got into the car dabbing her eyes, trying not to smear her mascara. I leaned over and gave her a brief hug. She smiled at me.

"He'll be just fine," she said, but her eyes told me other wise. She was scared. And so was I. Tyler drove us to the school where the Fall Festival had already started. Tyler gracefully escorted Sara, while I clung to Reid. My leg started to ache because of the cold but I was grateful for something to distract me from the current situation.

We ran into random people talking about nothing important. Reid kept glancing down at his watch, which was making me even more nervous and Tyler's gaze kept straying to Sara, to see how she was holding up. Sara told me before we left about the crush Tyler had for Blaire. That made me feel bad too, because she liked Pogue, I also felt bad because she had gotten caught up in this too. The dance floor wasn't crowed and it was a slow song. I took Reid's hand gently; he looked up at me and caught my eyes looking at the dance floor. He nodded and slowly led us through the people and on to the floor. A new song had started to play. It was "Stolen" by Dashboard Confessional. Reid hugged me close, and I rested my head on his shoulder. I took a deep breath and just held it. Not thinking about anything or anyone but Reid holding me right here, at this moment in time.

That's when I notice that Reid was singing quietly to the song. But I got the distinct feeling that he was really saying it to me. Our foreheads touched, and I closed my eyes. I had the feeling that something bad was coming like when it gets really quiet before a big storm. I finally opened my eyes to see Reid staring at me.

"Leila…" he said.

"Yes?" I answered.

"I know want you to know that…I…love you," he looked at me and it felt like he was searching my soul with his piercing blue eyes. I let out my breath that I had unconsciously holding.

"Reid…" I didn't like the way he was talking to me. I didn't want him to talk like this. I was surprised don't get me wrong and I felt a huge burst of joy, but I didn't like the situation he said it in.

"I know what you're thinking. It was bad timing I know that," Reid said as he brought up his hand to stroke my hair. "But I have a bad feeling about tonight and I don't want to think that I didn't love you, I wanted you to know…just…just in case." Reid had just confirmed all my fears. This Chase thing was worse than any of us thought. And one of us wasn't going to make it through the night. I took a step back from Reid, shaking my head. Tears filling my eyes. When had I become such a cry baby?! I didn't need this right now.

"Reid…I need to get a drink, I'll check up on Sara, too," I said.

"Lee…you…I didn't mean…" I just looked at him.

"Thank you for telling me, and don't be sorry, I'm not," I said softly as I kissed him on the cheek. And walked away to look for Sara. When I had walked away I realized that I hadn't told Reid that I was in love with him. I turned around to go back to him, when I bumped into someone. That someone was Brian.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said. Looking confused as to why he was at a high school dance.

"Its fine, I was called because some guy had cut open head trying to climb the wall," he said. I nodded, it was a weird story but every school has its stupid people. "But it just turned out to be a little scratch, he'll be okay."

"Well that's good," I said not knowing where to go next. "Well it was nice talking to you but I have to go find my cousin and boyfriend. I hope your evening isn't disturbed anymore," I said as I started to walk away.

"Wait is your cousin Sara?" he asked, I turned to face him and nodded.

"I saw her, she was the one who called about the boy, and I met her before when she called us about any allergy medicine against spider bites." Sara had called him and asked for help about Blaire. I wasn't so freaked out by him being here anymore and relaxed a little.

"Do you know where she was?" I asked.

"Yeah, she was just up here," he told me walking ahead of my leading in the direction where he had last seen Sara. When we turned the corner, a scream got caught in my throat. Sara was laying there unconscious. I quickly glanced at Brian, as I rushed over to Sara. He was just standing there, with his arms crossed. His eyes were black and motionless. His…his eyes were…I tried to scream again, but a thick smog had surrounded us. Making it hard to breath.

"How's your leg Lee?" Brian sneered. I tried to find a way to escape with Sara. "Don't try it or you may be shocked to find that you're a fare distance from school," he laughed.

"Chase let us go," I said as calmly as I could. He just laughed again.

"You figured it out! Shows me how smart you really are, it took me some major control not to take you and Reid at the clinic." Chase smiled, making the face of Brian fade away. I felt myself give an involuntary shiver. He had touched me. It was only my leg but still.

"Caleb will be here pretty soon and than I'll take Sara, you know use her against him that sort of thing. Than Blaire against Pogue and Tyler. Than lastly when Reid turns eighteen and gets his powers I'll use you," chase stated. "You see, I have it all planed out!" he laughed like a madman. I looked down at Sara. He was going to hurt everyone I cared about. I was angry now. My adrenaline started to fill me with a new found energy. I jumped up and side tackled Chase. His head hit the floor; I punched him in the face once before he threw me off of him. I landed in the corned of the barn. My arm hurt but it wasn't broken.

"Do you have any idea of what I can do to you?!" I looked up at him, his eyes were black. Through the hay on the ground I felt a horse shoe, I gripped it tightly before I threw it at him, it hit him in the leg. He grunted and stocked towards me. To say I was scared is an understatement. I jump up and tried to run but my bad leg gave out under me. I fell to the ground and started to crawl. Chased grabbed me around my ankle and dragged me back to him. I let out a scream. Kicking him, trying to find something to defend myself with. I heard him grab something. I turned to see what he had grabbed; it was a broken piece of glass.

"I'll give you a little taste," he whispered. Than ran the glass over my stomach. I screamed a bloodcurdling scream. The pain hurt worse than what Kira did to my leg.

"You killed Kira," I gasped out, through the pain.

"Yes I did, I couldn't have her messing with you and making my plan even more difficult, she was just a bother, so I pulled some strings and you know how unreliable cars can be," he sneered. Chase leaned over me; bring the glass dangerously close to my face. I could see my own blood on it. I wanted to throw up. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see Chase wrestling with someone.

It was Reid.


	18. Reid

Reid and Chase wrestled for the upper hand. Reid managed to fling Chase across the room with his powers. He ran over to me and Sara.

"You're going to be alright," he reassured me. I just nodded. Reid took one look at Sara and in the blink of an eye she was gone. "She's with Caleb." Was all he could say before Chase tackled him, and sent Reid to the other side of the barn.

"You think you can just walk in here and ruin everything I've planed?!" Chase yelled as he walked towards Reid. Reid stood up and shook his head. He had to take a step back to keep his balance.

"Don't flatter yourself," Reid told him, before he hit Chase in the face with his fist. Chase took down Reid.

"Reid!" I screamed. Chase was going to kill him! I clutched my stomach and quickly scanned the barn for anything that would help Reid. An old pitchfork was standing up against the wall. As fast as I could, I crawled and grabbed the pitchfork. I looked over my shoulder at Reid and Chase. Chase was doing something creepy with his eyes, they were now shinning gold. Reid was struggling to get out from underneath Chase. Reid looked at me; he knew this was going to be really, really bad.

I ignored my stomach and my leg. I jumped up and ran at Chase, trying to stab him in the lower back. Just before I got there Chase released some energy at Reid. Reid released some of his own at the same time and than grabbed Chase by the throat. That's when I stabbed him in the back. Chase's concentration must have slipped a little, because Reid was able to push both balls of energy at Chase. Chase absorbed them both, the shock wave of the energy both hitting Chase sent me across the room. The last think I remember was hitting my head against the side of the wall.

That's when I heard the explosion. I turned to look at Reid but all I saw was Chase laughing, and then he started to scream. Chase wouldn't stop screaming, I covered my ears trying to make it stop. Tears were running down my face, and I screamed with him, it was so loud and bloodcurdling. And then it stopped, like it had never happened. I opened my eyes only to see Reid. Chase had simply disappeared.

I crawled towards Reid. I could feel my muscle tearing again. Tears marked trails on my dirt covered face. Reid was lying on his stomach. I was finally able to touch his hand. I held on to it and pulled my body the rest of the way, my stomach screamed in protest, as I stretched it.

"Reid…" my voice cracked. I stroked his hair away from his eyes, they were closed and he was barely breathing. My whole body started to shake. My vision blurred with my tears running down my face like a water fall. I nuzzled my cheek against his.

"Please…please…don't leave me," I whispered in his ear. He still wasn't responding. I was now lying next to him. I inched closer to him and lifted his arm and put it around me. I hid my face in his chest. "Let me save you," I whimpered. I don't know how long I lay like that with him. But it seemed like forever. I could feel my hope slipping away from me, I desperately tried to pull it back but it was like sand running through my open fingers. I tried to sniff back the on coming tears. My face stung as some slipped out.

"Reid…don't go, I need you, I want you, " my voice cracked again. " Wake up please. Please. I…I love you," I finally confessed. I didn't want this to be the last time I talked to him. "Reid I love you so much," I cried as I said it. "This isn't how it was supposed to end, we were supposed to end up graduating together, and we were going to go off to college. I was supposed to marry you," I choked out, my head pounded with pain, and roaring in my ears made it hard for me to concentrate.

I looked up at his face; there was no sign of him coming around. All my memories with him, of us together were there. I could remember our first kiss, when he came back to me. My little piece of heaven was right here, but my hope had abandoned me. I pushed my face into his chest and cried, I didn't care who heard me, or if it just caused me more pain.

Nothing could compare to this moment. Reid was slipping out of my grasp. I took his face in my hands I kissed his lips, they were cold. I kissed them again, nothing happened. I just stared at his face memorizing each line, each shadow and each hair on his head. Then I heard the crunch of gravel. I still didn't take my eyes away from Reid. I slowly brought my arms around his torso and hugged him my face against his chest.

"LEILA!" Tyler and Caleb yelled. They ran towards me. They stopped and took in the sight. It made me cry harder. They could sense one another, and they came in and saw me but didn't sense Reid. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the world.

"Oh no," Caleb's voice was heartbreaking. He knelt down beside Reid and I. He touched Reid's shoulder. As if trying to see for him self if what he was seeing was real. Tyler was still in shock. His eyes were wide, and then he blinked and tears came down his cheeks.

"Reid…" Tyler's voice came out in a cracked whisper. No response. I let out a distressed cry.

"Leila…" Caleb tried to move me but I only held on tighter to Reid's body.

"No!" I started to panic. He was going to try and take me away!

"Leila please," Caleb's voice broke.

"Please, save him," I pleaded.

"I…I can't."

"What are you talking about? You just ascended!" Tyler's voice rang out. Caleb shot to his feet.

"Do you think I would just be standing here if I thought we had a chance at saving him!" he yelled. "I can't do everything!"

"But…I love him," my voice cut through the tension. Caleb turned around and looked at me with desperate eyes.

"I know," Caleb's voice was barely above a whisper.


	19. You Can't

I looked down at Reid, and combed my fingers through his hair. My emotions were going haywire. One second I'm happy because Chase is gone and than I felt this heartbreaking pain because Reid was the cost to see it all end, but than all those emotions turned into anger. I started to cry again but it was an angry cry. I was frustrated at what life had thrown my way. I pushed Reid on to his back and looked at him.

"Reid, you can't leave!" I yelled at him.

"Lee-'' Caleb said but I cut him off.

"No! He can't leave! Caleb either help or shut up!" I yelled.

"Lee, he can't come back! You're talking like a lunatic! Please Lee," Tyler pleaded.

"No he's not gone! He's not!" I screamed again. Crying even harder. My stomach was on fire along with my leg.

"Lee we have to get you out of here, your hurt. And we have to get back to Sara," Caleb said picking me up by one arm and Tyler grabbing my other arm. I fought my way out of their grip and landed down by Reid again. I started pounding on Reid's chest.

"You can't leave damn it!" I felt drained and stopped hitting him. I calmed down some, _maybe I am going crazy_, I thought to myself. Caleb seemed to know that my energy was gone and picked my up. Tyler put his hand on my shoulder, and the three of us started to walk out of the barn. I looked over Caleb's shoulder. I knew that when Caleb picked me up, I would be leaving not just Reid but my heart also.

"What are we going to do with Reid and what are we going to tell his parents?" Tyler asked as he glanced back at Reid.

"I don't-'' Caleb started.

"Caleb!" I yelled struggling to get out of his grip. My breath caught in my throat. He let me go and limped over to where Reid was. In my mind I kept trying to convince myself that I hadn't imagined it.

"Leila," Caleb groaned.

"No, I know what I saw! He moved…his chest…heaved…" I broke off as Reid's chest heaved again. I fell to my knees.

"Caleb what did you do?" Tyler asked dumbfounded.

"I…nothing," Caleb said in shock, just than Reid rolled onto his side and started to cough up a thick black liquid. After what seemed an eternity Reid fell onto his back breathing heavily. No one spoke for a while. We just kept our eyes fixed on Reid. When I reached out for him, Reid met me half way and held my hand. Then he collapsed on his side, but still breathing.

"I'm not going to leave you," he wheezed. When he looked up at me, his eyes kept flashing black to blue to black again, but than the black seemed to drain from his eyes and were replaced by blue. I launched myself at him, avoiding the black liquid, and landed on his chest. He let out a soft grunt.

"Oh sorry," I sat up to get off but Reid wrapped his hands around my hips, stilling my motions.

"It fine," he sighed; Reid furrowed his eyebrows and glanced down at his hands. He sat up with me in his lap. "Leila! What!? Your stomach! It's covered in…" he looked back up at me and then back at my stomach wound.

"I'll be alright, it stopped bleeding," I lied; I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. "You can't imagine how happy I am that you're not…not…" I was starting to cry again. He brought his hands up and held my face. Reid leaned forward and kissed my forehead and than my cheeks, finally his mouth met with mine.

My fingers ran through his hair and my legs on either side of him, deepening the kiss. Reid's hands dropped to my waist and pulled me closer to him. Than we heard someone clear their throat. We stopped and looked at the culprit. Both of our chests heaving for oxygen.

"I would like to leave before you two get any farther. If you don't mind," Tyler said. Caleb just smiled and than looked at Reid with an odd look. I was starting to get dizzy and the world was starting to spin.

"We should be getting back," Caleb finally said. Reid nodded and started to lift me up with him.

"I love you," he said as he kissed my cheek. I smiled back at him. The spinning was getting worse.

"I love-'' the last thing I saw was the panic on Reid's face as darkness consumed me.


	20. Friend Like That

I heard a faint beeping sound. And I was cold, but when I tried to open my eyes it felt like there was a huge weight on them and the exhaustion took me away again. Seemed like forever that this continued, I would try to wake up but then it seemed that even trying to open my eyes took so much of my energy that I fell back into a heavy sleep.

'_Finally_' I sighed to myself, the light. I could finally see it seeping in through the blackness that was surrounding me. I took a deep breath, and then another. I moved my head back and forth but something was restraining my movements. I lifted my arms to try and see what it was but they felt so heavy, and I felt a small pressure on the tip of my finger. I pulled it off, and the beeping stopped, to a flat tone. My sight was becoming more precise. I was in a room, and the door burst open.

"Oh! Don't do that darling, you gave me a start!" she cried, putting the pressure back on my finger. I blinked again and everything came back to me. The dance, Chase, Reid and finally me passing out. I looked around again and realized I was in a hospital room, and the lady that came in was a nurse.

"What?" was all I could say before the door opened again. I tried to sit up to see who it was but the nurse gently pushed my back down.

"You need to rest dear, you had quiet a wild ride." She reminded me of my grandma. She turned to leave, when I saw my dad standing at the door, with the rest of the guys behind him. Sara and Blaire included. I gave them a small smile and that seemed enough encouragement for them to enter my room.

How are you feeling?" my dad asked as he came to sit beside me.

"Alright, I guess, could you please adjust the bed or something so I can sit up, I feel like I've been on my back for days," I said. He nodded and pushed a button and the bed made itself into a sitting position. "Thanks," I sighed with some relief.

"You were out for two days, with all the cuts and bruises, the doctor said that you also had a concussion, but the cut on your stomach shouldn't leave a scar," my dad said as he adjusted my pillow. "Your mother was going to come, but I told her that it was going to be alright," he finished.

"That's probably for the best that she didn't come," I said. I looked at the rest of my friends. "Where's Tyler?" I asked.

"He said that he had to pick something up," Caleb answered.

"I'm going to get some coffee," my dad grunted and looked across the bed to the opposite wall. I followed his gaze and saw Reid asleep on the chair next to my bed. He had is elbow on the arm rest and his head was leaning on his fist. He didn't look like anything had happened to him, he was still in his dance clothes too. I smiled down at him.

"The poor kid has been here ever since they brought you in," my dad said as he walked towards the door. "Look what you do to the guy," he said with a smile. After he left everyone took a step closer.

"So what happened after I passed out?" I asked. I looked from Caleb to Blaire, wondering if she should be here, I didn't know if she knew or not.

"Its fine, she knows," was all Pogue said. I nodded and waited for Caleb to continue.

"Reid freaked out, trying to heal you on the spot but nothing happened, his eyes didn't even turn back. I couldn't even feel his power in him," Caleb seemed to be talking to himself now more than me. "So I just took you to the hospital, and Tyler came with Reid. So he's been here been ever since, but we couldn't find Chase anywhere. I couldn't feel him either, so I'm going to take a big leap of faith and say he's dead."

"What do you mean when you can't sense Reid?" I asked, because if Caleb couldn't Reid and Reid was still alive, what's to say that Chase isn't alive also?

"I can sense his life power, if you want to call it that, but as for his powers I can't, I looked for both concerning Chase but didn't get either." I let out a sigh of relief. "Leila I think Reid lost his power that night," Caleb said, looking at me. "I don't think he has anymore left in him."

"Wait, how is that even possible?" I gave him a doubtful look. "How can you lose your power? You're born with that," I stated.

"I know, but my guess is that Chase did something to him and with the energy that came from Reid, it almost seemed like he just gave it way, but at the same time he got rid of Chase. I can't really explain it anymore than that, but all I know is that Reid doesn't have his power any more and won't be able to get them back."

"Does he know?" I asked swinging my head in Reid's direction.

"I'm sure there might be some sort of emptiness or maybe he'll feel lighter, he may not even feel any different, but he's been so worried about you that I don't think he even really thought about it yet," Caleb said. Sara was sitting at the end of my bed picking lint of my sheet. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm glad you're better, you had me worried," she reached over and gave my hand a squeeze. I looked from Sara to Pogue and Blaire, who seemed to be holding hands. Tyler was walking towards my door looking happy, holding a bunch of flowers, pink tulips and the other yellow daffodils.

"Are you dating Pogue?" I asked Blaire. Tyler stopped at the door, frozen. Blaire turned bright red.

"Yeah," she said, Pogue smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Tyler's face collapsed and the pink tulips drooped. I felt my chest tighten at the sight of Tyler's face.

"Hey Tyler!" Pogue said. "Look who is finally showed up." Caleb gave Tyler a friendly wave; he had obviously seen Tyler's reaction to Pogue and Blaire's news too.

"Beautiful flowers Tyler," Blaire commented.

"Oh, yeah, um….I didn't know which ones…Leila would like better, so I got both," Tyler stammered. Then he walked over to me and gave me both bouquets. I smiled and smelled them. I knew it was hard for Tyler to hear the news of Pogue and Blaire. And having his thoughtful gift for her be given to me. When I smelled the tulips, I saw a little card with Blaire's name on it.

"They smell wonderful Tyler," I said. Tyler just nodded.

"Well I better go and see if the nurse has some vases…yeah, I'll be back in a couple minutes," Tyler mumbled walking out of the room. Sara looked at me with a sad smile on her face. Reid stirred and blinked his eyes open.

"Well hello sleepy head," I smiled as he let out a yawn. Reid smiled back at me.

"I'm glad you're up and awake," he said as his thumb stroked my hand.

"Well I think that we'll leave you two, see you guys later," Pogue waved good-bye to us, he and Blaire walked out together, hand in hand. I could only think of how Tyler would get over this infatuation with Blaire.

"Reid we'll need to talk later, when you've had some sleep, call me okay?" Caleb asked as he clapped Reid on the back and walked out only to stop and wait for Sara as she hugged me good-bye. After everyone left Reid and I sat in silence for a little while.

"Did you really mean it?" he asked me.

"Mean what?" I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

"About going to college together," my eyes were getting wider and wider, how was he remembering this, I asked myself. "About marrying me?" Reid just looked up me waiting for my answer.

"How…how did you remember that?" I'm breath catching. He just shook his head.

"Please just answer my question Leila, did you mean what you said?" I just nodded my head. He stood up so fast that the chair was knocked over backward. His hands came up to hold my face as his lips met mine.

"You scared me you know," he whispered, as our lips where a kiss apart.

"I know," I said as I kissed him again.

_Two Weeks Later…_

I later found out that the police thought Chase had run away and just named another juvenile delinquent and stopped looking for him after two weeks. No, Reid didn't purpose to me at the hospital. Pogue and Blaire are still dating and so are Caleb and Sara. Tyler is still struggling with his feelings for Blaire. He is doing really well with hiding it so far only Caleb, Sara and I know. Tyler seems more distant now and I kind of miss him. And good news is that Reid didn't freak out to much when he found out he was powerless.

_*Flash Back*_

"_What do you mean I'm powerless?!" Reid shouted. Caleb just stood there silently, giving Reid time to let his anger out. "This is not…I refuse…this…I…" Reid slumped down onto a chair. Letting his head fall into his hands._

"_The bright side of all this is one, that you don't have an addiction any more, two you've more of a chance to have more than one kid, and three…" I trailed off. Caleb was looking at me weird and Reid had a smirk on his face. _

"_What?" was all I could say. _

"_I told you she's always bringing up kids when I'm involved, I'm thinking she's trying to get into my pants," Reid smirked. I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at him. _

_*End Flash Back*_

"Lee come in, come in Leila," Reid said into his hand to make himself sound like Darth Vader. I gave a lazy sigh and looked up at the photography ceiling.

"The overlord is busy please leave a message, and I'll get one of my alien buddies-'' Reid cut me off.

"You killed it," was all he said. I shook my head and smiled. Our excuse for me was tripping down my stairs at my house. Which everyone believed and I was a little peeved at them for thinking that I was that clumsy.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Reid asks me.

"Nothing," I replied.

"Good," was all Reid had to say.

"What? That's all you're going to say?"

"Yup," he smiled.

"Fine, have it your way," I continued to frame some of my photos.

After class, Reid disappeared on me and I ran into Tyler.

"Hey Tyler, how you've been?" I smiled while I looped my arm through his.

"It's been alright, I got an audition tomorrow with some guy, because Mrs. Sweed wants me to expand my musical talent. And use my voice to sweeten the world's harsh demanding toll on mankind…" I looked at Tyler kind of strange. "That's her quote not mine." I laughed and congratulated him. Tyler did have an amazing voice.

"Well I gotta go fine Reid before we see any buildings collapse," I said. But Tyler wasn't listening, he was just staring ahead. I followed his eyes and saw Blaire walking across the grass hand in hand with Pogue. She was laughing about something and Pogue looked really happy too. I looked back at Tyler and could see the longing on his face. I stood up on my tip toes and pecked him on the cheek. "It's going to be alright."

"Yeah," was all he said before we departed.

I didn't find Reid until that night, well he actually found me. I got tired of looking for him so I just gave up and went back to my room, to watch Batman. I was at the part where Batman had caught the Joker, when Reid burst through the door.

"Reid? What's the matter?" I asked.

"Just come on, or we'll miss it!" he said as he dragged me out of my room.

"What's going on?!"

"You'll see." Reid led me out of the building and through the trees until we came to a hill that sloped down onto the track field. And there on the hill was a lawn chair and a pile of blankets. "There is supposed to be a meteor shower tonight." Reid gently took my hand and guided me to the chair. He wrapped us in blankets and as we settled back into the chair the meteor shower started. At first it was just one but then it was two than four. I felt Reid sigh. His arms tighten around me. At light breeze picked up and I snuggled closer to Reid.

"Leila," Reid whispered. "I love you," he said as he kissed my cheek.

"I love you too Reid," I turned my head and kissed Reid on the corner of the mouth. I felt Reid take another deep breath, and look me straight in the eye.

"Leila will…will you marry me?" I think my heart stopped along with all of my other body functions. "I understand that we won't get married right away and that-''

I had turned my whole body around, legs on either side of him and kissed him. Reid pulled me closer; I could feel the heat of his fingers through my shirt. After we broke apart and you could see our breath in the air, I rested my head against his chest, hearing his heart beat. I smiled, I loved that sound. I brought my hand up to where his heart would be on his chest. I couldn't help but to remember that panicky feeling that I felt when I had thought he had died. And now we had plans to be with each other for the rest of our lives.

"I'm going to take that as a yes than," Reid laughed and I laughed right along with him.

"You can take that as a yes, because I happen to be a friend like that," I said as I gave a small laugh.

"I believe that we are closer than friends, but I'll take what I can get," and as Reid kissed me underneath the stars, I had a feeling that life was going to be a whole lot better.


	21. Epilogue

_Four years later…_

I turned over and faced Reid, he was still asleep. I glanced over his shoulder and looked at the alarm clock. It read 4:00am. I frowned at it; I usually wasn't even up by five. I looked at Reid again and closed my eyes. Only to have them shoot open again. I bolted out of bed and ran into the bathroom that joined our bedroom. I ran to the toilet. I emptied the contents of my stomach and groaned I knew I shouldn't have let Reid cook that chicken.

Reid came rushing into the bathroom and held my hair.

"I'm sorry Lee…this has been happening awhile, don't you think you should go to the doctor?" he asked, as he rubbed my back. I shook my head. Just then I felt my eyes bulge out of my sockets.

"Reid…" I trailed off, I glanced up at him. He froze. His gaze darted to me, to the toilet to my belly to my face again. He jumped up from his kneeling position next to me. I ran out of the bathroom and went to my dresser and threw on a jogging suit.

"Do you….you…might…are you sure…I…I…" he came and stood in front of me gripping me by the shoulders.

"I'm gonna go and see, I'll be back in few minutes," my voice was shaky. He kissed me on my forehead.

"What ever the out come Leila, I love you," he said. I smiled and took the steps two at a time.

Twenty minutes later I was back in our bathroom pacing back and forth waiting for a plus or minus to show up. There was a pounding on the door.

"Lee let me in! I'm your husband! I should be able to know, I'm responsible for half of it!" he yelled. I giggled as I glanced at the door. I looked at the stick in font of me and the smiled was wiped from my face. Finally the last minute was up. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath and let it out. I held the stick up and looked at the sign.

Tears rushed to my eyes as I slowly put it in the trash. I opened the bathroom door. Reid stood there clad in nothing but his boxers.

"Lee?" he stepped towards me cautiously. I flung my arms around his neck and we both fell back on the bed.

"We're gonna have a baby!" I screeched. He held on to my waist, and kissed me. He laughed along with me.

_Nine months later…_

I screamed in frustration and in pain. I heard Reid gasp in pain as I squeezed his hand harder turning it to another shade of purple.

"Reid," I cried as I gritted my teeth together to keep myself from screaming out again.

"I'm here Leila, I'm here," he said as he comforted me, wiping away the sweat that had collected on my forehead.

"Okay, Mrs. Garwin I need you to push again," the midwife said, my heart still skipped beat every time someone called me by that name. I grunted as I sat forward and pushed. What seemed like a life time later and it only be six minutes, a baby's cry echoed through out the room. I took a breath and opened my eyes. I cried out with joy as I saw Reid cut the cord.

"It's a boy!" he laughed. I sighed in relief as some of the pressure resided.

"Okay, here comes the next one," the midwife said. Another midwife took away our first baby to get him cleaned up. Reid was right back at my side again holding on to my hand. We decided early on that we didn't want to know the gender of the baby or babies I should say. And to my joy my next baby was a girl.


	22. Author's Note!

Hey to all my readers!

I've finally finished Reid and Leila's story! They will be in the next one though. Although the next story will be about Tyler and his feelings for Blaire and a new supposable love interest Fallon. Well thank you for reading my stuff and putting up with me (: And for all the reviews! Well I hope you enjoy _Business of Misery_! Thanks again for reading my story.

~ _imusic_


End file.
